The Past's Flames
by RadiantWolf
Summary: The Team is out on a Routine Mission, when an explosion causes mission failure. The next day they find out they have a new member to the team. Who knows what'll happen next! Next chapter coming soon.
1. The Explosion & The New Member

Okay, so this is my first FanFic (On this site), and I'm a little nervous that it's gonna be a little crummy.

But I do hope you enjoy it.

(It's Rated T for violence, some language, and death)

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except Brian, Gabrielle, and Natalia**

(Just a couple things to help you out before you read;

Stuff written in "_Quotation marks and italic_" like that is telepathic messages

Stuff in just _italic's_ like that are, of course, just thoughts.

Also Time stamps that are like "13:00" "14:00" and stuff like that? It's Military time in case you didn't know.

I'll write the civilian time stamp on the side if I use military time in the original time stamp.)

**Prologue: The Explosion**

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**September 20, 23:00 MDT (September 20, 11:00 PM MDT)**

The Team was attempting to defeat and capture Cheshire, whom was on the run through the empty night time streets of uptown Denver.

"_Why won't she stop running?_" Kid Flash exclaimed telepathically as he ran to keep up with Cheshire, not getting close enough for her to harm him.

"_She doesn't want to be captured again, would be my guess._" M'gann offered.

"_Well how does she plan on getting away? She's going to hit a dead end eventually._" Kid Flash stated.

"_If you were a bad guy would you want to be captured?_" Artemis asked.

"_Trust me, the answer is no._" Superboy said.

"_We need to focus._" Aqualad stated. "_Robin, can you map out a path that we can use to lead her to a dead end?_"

"_I'm already working on it._" Robin said.

"_Good, let the team know where to be to divert Cheshire into the dead end._" Aqualad said.

With-in minutes, they had Cheshire cornered, Artemis with an arrow pointed at her, ready to be shot from her bow.

"So you caught me, congratulations." Cheshire said.

"Cheshire you are under arrest." Aqualad said taking a step toward her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Cheshire said.

Aqualad got ready to question her when an explosion was heard from behind them. The team spun to see the night sky lightened by a blazing fire. Aqualad turned to question Cheshire, only to find she had somehow escaped.

"Now what do we do?" Kid Flash asked.

Aqualad looked around, and said nothing.

The team stood there in silence before they all received a radio transmission from Batman.

"Mission update." Batman ordered.

"Cheshire got away. Bat there was an explosion, should we…" Robin started to ask.

"The League is handling that, return to base for debriefing in the morning." Batman said before 'hanging up.'

"You heard Batman, let us return to base." Aqualad said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The New Member<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**September 21, 09:00 EDT**

"Why is Bats always late for debriefing?" Kid Flash asked as the team stood in the training room, Wally being the only one wearing casual clothing.

"Why do you always complain?" Artemis asked.

Kid Flash glared at her. "Why are you always so snippy?" He asked.

This sparked an argument between the speedster and the archer. The rest of the team tried to break it up. They all froze when they heard Black Canary 'clear her throat.' They all stared at her, before turning to face her.

"Is this what you do when you're supposed to be training?" She asked.

"What do you mean Training? We're waiting for Batman for a debriefing." Robin said.

"You're also scheduled to train, right after the debriefing. No one told you?" Black Canary asked.

"It wasn't officially decided until earlier this morning, Canary." Batman said walking into the room and standing next to her.

Canary crossed her arms and stood to the side to let Batman have the team's full attention.

Red Tornado stood next to Batman.

"As you all know last night while you were chasing Cheshire, an explosion went off." Batman said.

"Did it hurt anyone?" M'gann asked, hands clasped together, and a worried look on her face.

"The explosion was set by Sportsmaster, in a civilian household. Two people were believed to have been killed as a direct result of the explosion, we are not sure, no bodies have been found in the home." Batman continued.

M'gann just stood there, not knowing what to think.

"Is that why you called this debriefing?" Robin asked. "To tell us Sportsmaster possibly killed two people?"

"The house belonged to a scientist's family. The scientist and his wife were the people that were killed. Two of their children were not home at the time of the explosion… One of their children is being assigned as your new teammate." Batman said.

"Another new member? I still don't want the old new member!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

A teen at least seventeen years of age stood beside Batman.

This teen had a ball cap on, with short bunches of brunette hair sticking out here and there. They wore a loose fitting dark tee-shirt, with a loose fitting camouflage jacket, camouflage fatigue pants matching the style of Superboy's, they also wore black combat boots. Their hazel colored eyes stared at the Team, with an emotionless look on their face.

"Welcome Brian to the Team." Batman said.

"Another guy?" Kid Flash asked. "What can he even do?"

"Ask questions later, now it's time for training." Black Canary said. "Two teams; Superboy, Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad versus Brian."

"Four against one, hardly fair." Robin said.

"I agree with Robin. We do not know what Brian can do, and therefore we do not wish to harm him." Aqualad said.

"Form team and get ready to fight." Black Canary said.

Canary, Batman, Red Tornado, M'gann and Kid Flash stepped off the training space, as the four team members readied themselves to fight Brian.


	2. Training & The First Mission

Yay! I finally got Chapter Two done. Man did this take alot of pondering, and trial and error.

Anyway, Chapter Three's being worked on. So I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything except Brian, Gabrielle, and Natalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: TrainingThe First Mission**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**September 21, 09:05 EDT**

Brain stood on the training floor, staring blankly at the four who were told to fight him.

Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and Artemis stood across from him, waiting for Canary's signal to attack.

"Begin." Was all Canary said for the four to begin to attack Brian.

Artemis stared at Aqualad who nodded, so she shot a regular arrow at Brian.

Brian stood there until the arrow was a foot away, before grabbing it seconds before it would have impacted his shoulder.

He broke the arrow in half with three fingers.

Artemis glared at him, before charging and attempting to hit Brian with her bow.

Brian grabbed her bow, and grabbed her shirt, getting a good grip on it before shoving Artemis to the floor.

"Artemis you're out." Canary said.

Artemis groaned as Brian let go of her shirt, and gave her back her bow.

Artemis walked over to M'gann and Kid Flash, arms crossed.

"Who's next?" Brian asked.

He had a deep voice, a little scratchy, as if he was forcing himself to speak.

Robin was the next to attempt, and fail, at defeating Brian.

Aqualad and Superboy both tried a team attack.

Aqualad attacked, causing Brian to back flip, which resulted in gravity making his hat fall of.

Brunette hair-that ended at the middle of Brian's back-flew out from under the hat.

Aqualad stared in shock as Brian kicked him in the chest before back flipping, to avoid Superboy's attempt at punching him.

Brian grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back, placing Superboy in a headlock.

"That's enough." Canary said.

Brian let go of Superboy and walked over and picked up his hat.

"Brian's a… chick?" Kid Flash asked.

"My name's Gabrielle." Gabrielle said, with the same deep-ish voice, only more feminine this time. "And yeah, I'm a chick."

Robin stared at Batman. "Did you know?" He asked.

"Yes." Batman said.

"Why would you pose as a guy?" Artemis asked.

Gabrielle messed with her brunette hair. "It's a long story." She said.

"Wait… if she's on the team, who's her Mentor? I mean… she has to have a mentor right?" Kid Flash asked.

"I am." Canary said.

"You?" Kid Flash asked pointing at Canary. "Really? Bats, are you sure about her?"

"I can kick your butt if you need me too. I'm always up for some butt kicking." Gabrielle said.

"Kid, be respectful." Aqualad said, walking over to Gabrielle. He held out his hand, which Gabrielle gladly shook. "Welcome to the team." Aqualad said.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said.

"Elle, where are you?" A young girl's voice called.

Gabrielle stared at Batman, who nodded.

Gabrielle let go of Aqualad's hand and walked toward the voice. "Nat, I'm in here." She said.

"Nat? Who's Nat?" Robin asked.

"Natalia is Gabrielle's baby sister." Canary said, hand on her hip.

"If she has a sister, why is Gabrielle here?" Kid Flash asked.

"She's here, because when the League showed up, she was single-handedly holding off Sportsmaster." Batman replied.

"_She_, fought Sportsmaster, by herself?" Superboy asked.

Batman nodded, as Gabrielle walked back with her three year old, auburn haired sister, on her back.

"Oh she's so cute!" M'gann said before flying over.

"Thank you." Natalia said, waving at M'gann.

"The League has given permission for Gabrielle to keep Natalia with her." Batman said. "So you are going to have to get used to having a toddler around."

"I don't mind." M'gann said.

"Recognized, Red Arrow, B06."

Everyone turned their attention to the Zeta Beam.

Red Arrow walked into the room, and stared around.

Red Arrow stared at Gabrielle. "Another addition to the team I see." He said. "What can this one do?"

"I can shoot laser beams out of my eyes." Gabrielle said, with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, a comedian, where do you keep finding these guys?" Red Arrow asked.

"You're mean." Natalia said.

"And a kid… So now you're running a daycare? Seriously, what's a kid doing here?" Arrow asked.

"She's my sister, and she stays with me where ever I go." Gabrielle said.

"What're you doing here Speed-I mean Red Arrow." Robin said.

"Come to join the team?" Kid Flash asked with a side smile.

Red Arrow glanced at Artemis before replying. "No thanks."

"Then why are you here?" Canary asked.

"I have something I figured would be better for the team to do." Arrow said. "It involves Cheshire."

* * *

><p><strong>Pittsburgh<strong>

**September 21, 20:00 EST (September 21, 08:00 PM EST)**

The target area that Cheshire was believed to be attacking was a warehouse.

Red Arrow didn't find out what was inside the warehouse that she would want, or why she would really go there (this place was in a deserted part of Pittsburgh), he just knew where she was going and where the warehouse was.

M'gann and Superboy were stationed on a roof across the street from south side of the warehouse.

Kid Flash and Artemis were stationed in an alley, facing the west side of the warehouse.

Robin and Gabrielle, who was now dressed in a ninja type outfit, were on a rooftop facing the east side of the building.

Aqualad stood facing the north side of the warehouse.

"_Is everyone in position?_" Aqualad asked.

"_All set over here._" M'gann replied.

"_Miss annoying and I are ready to go._" Kid Flash said, glaring at Artemis.

"_I can hear you glaring._" Aqualad said. "_Robin?_"

"_Gab and I are all set over here._" Robin said.

"_Why did we have to bring her?_" Kid Flash asked. "_Shouldn't she be home babysitting her sister?_"

Robin stared over at Gabrielle as she glared at the warehouse.

"_I can hear you!_" She exclaimed.

"_Way to go genius._" Artemis said sarcastically.

"_I don't want any comments out of you, you're the reason Red Arrow won't join the team._" Kid Flash said.

"_Oh will you drop it? He can get over his ego and join the team any time he wants._" Artemis argued.

"**_He_**_ has an ego?_" Kid Flash asked.

"_Do you two ever shut up?!_" Gabrielle exclaimed. "_I mean, God Almighty please help me if I have to listen to another second of this!_"

"_Something's going on inside. Their talking about something, I can't really understand._" Superboy said. "_Something about an explosion…_"

"_Sportsmaster is in trouble for not killing everyone with the explosion. I can understand what their saying from what your hearing._" Gabrielle said.

"_So Cheshire didn't come here to steal anything… she came here for a meeting…_" Robin said

"_It appears so._" Aqualad said. "_Learn what you can, and then we will return to base to debrief Batman._"


	3. Abilities

Well this got a little lengthy, but I'm honestly surprised it all fit into one chapter.

Okay, so this chapter's based around the new episode 'Home Front' so I had a little fun with that. (Didn't have fun trying to copy all the correct wording from the episode, but hey, the chapters here)

So, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Brian, Gabrielle, and Natalia.** (I think saying Brian and Gabrielle seprately is a little weird, since Brian is an alias.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Abilities<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**September 22, 09:00 EDT**

'Brian' sat in a fast food place with Natalia, who was also a little disguised, watching Natalia eat.

Natalia was pretty much devouring her food, and the disguised Gabrielle sat there smiling, glad her little sister was eating. She herself refused to eat; she was trying to understand that her parents were dead.

Once Natalia was finished eating, they left the building and went for a walk around town.

They walked past a flower place, and Natalia ran over to smell some of them.

Gabrielle walked over and bought Natalia a small bouquet of Iris' since it was their Mother's favorite flower.

Natalia gladly took the bouquet and went back to walking with Gabrielle.

After twenty minutes of walking through town, a kitten walked in front of the two girls, and Natalia chased after it as it ran off, dropping her bouquet.

Gabrielle quickly grabbed the bouquet before running after her sister, yelling for her to stop, being careful to keep her voice disguised.

When Natalia stopped, it was because she ran into a teenager who looked like he was nineteen. Gabrielle stopped suddenly and stared at the teen, before muttering.

She ran over and scooped Natalia into her arms. "Thank you for finding my sister." Gabrielle said, keeping her voice disguised. "My parent's would be upset if I had lost her."

"I didn't find her, she ran into me." The teen replied with a glare on his face.

Natalia pushed herself closer to Gabrielle who held her tightly. "She's only three, get over it man, kids run into stuff all the time." She said.

The teen stared at her intensely. "You look familiar." He stated. "Where have I seen you before?"

"No where. I'm new to town." Gabrielle replied.

_Okay, have I ever seen this guy before? No, I haven't. He can't possibly recognize me._

Gabrielle just stared at him, trying to see if she did in fact recognize him from somewhere.

_The jerk from down the street…_

Gabrielle kept a straight face as she stared at the kid, now a teen, who had tortured her all her life, until two years ago, when his family had finally moved away.

"I could swear I've seen you somewhere before." The teen said.

"Sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life. Nice meeting you though, thanks again for finding my sister for me." Gabrielle said, before walking past the teen and quickly leaving the area.

Gabrielle finally relaxed when they couldn't see the teen anymore. She prayed he wouldn't remember that it was her, in case they ever run into each other again.

In her rush to get away from the teen, she ran into another teen.

This auburn haired teen stared at the two, as Gabrielle apologized. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, again, making sure her voice was disguised.

"No problem…" The auburn haired teen said.

"We'll be on our way now." Gabrielle said, quickly walking past this teen, and walking a distance away, before turning into an alley.

She made sure no one was in the alley, before putting Natalia down, and pulling her ball cap off.

"Nat, don't run off again. You scared me." Gabrielle said, fluffing out her hair. "Especially when you ran into that guy…"

Gabrielle stood there, remembering the torture she went through because of that guy.

She shook it off, before taking her loose fitting tee shirt off revealing her black tank top that she had on underneath. She sat on the ground, before laying her back against a wall.

Natalia climbed into her lap, and Gabrielle pulled off her sisters' hat and smiled, playing with her hair. "I'm going to take a nap, okay? Keep an eye out for anyone; wake me up if anyone comes around." Gabrielle said, wrapping Natalia in her tee shirt.

Natalia nodded and Gabrielle laid her head back, slowly falling asleep.

Gabrielle's rest was cut short after ten minutes, when Natalia lightly tugged on her hair.

Gabrielle opened her eyes, to find Natalia starting at the auburn haired guy from before.

Gabrielle and the teen just stared at each other.

No one said anything, before the teen opened his mouth. "Weren't you a guy ten minutes ago?" He asked.

Gabrielle smiled, and sat up. "It's a disguise." She said. She picked Natalia up, and stood up. "Why did you follow us?"

"Curiosity, I guess." The teen said. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle Anderson." Gabrielle said. "This is my little sister Natalia. And you are?"

"Roy Harper." Roy replied. "So why exactly were you posing as a guy?"

"Habit I guess. Mainly to keep me and Nat safe, I think." Gabrielle said. "Anymore… I don't really have an idea why."

"Safe? Who would want to hurt you guys?" Roy asked.

"A lot of people… trust me." Gabrielle said. "Well, we'd better get going, nice meeting you Roy."

"Do you have to go now? I mean maybe we're going the same way." Roy said.

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked.

Roy shrugged. "Where are you and your sister going?"

"To the beach, and then we're heading home." Gabrielle replied. "So, maybe we'll see you around."

Gabrielle grabbed her hat, and put it on, before carrying Natalia out of the alley, and towards The Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**September 22, 18:43 EDT (September 22, 06:43 PM EDT)**

Gabrielle stood around the hanger watching everyone, as she stretched.

Aqualad was talking to Red Tornado about something, they were in another area, but she could still see them, and they continued walking until Aqualad and Red Tornado walked over to the zeta beam, which Red Tornado then used to leave The Cave.

And then there was Kid Flash possibly breaking Superboy's bike.

Gabrielle stared at this for a moment, before finally walking over to the group, Aqualad walked over at the same time. "Kid… Why are you breaking Superboy's bike?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm not breaking it! I'm fixing it!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Torque wrench." M'gann used her telekinesis to cause the wrench requested to fly over to Kid Flash. "Thank you, green cheeks."

Kid Flash went to working on the bike, until Gabrielle spoke again. "You're doing it wrong." She said.

Kid Flash pointed the wrench at her. "How would you know? This isn't exactly a girl's area of expertise." He said.

"I have two older brothers; both have bikes just like this." Gabrielle said.

"Have? Shouldn't those have been destroyed from the explosion?" Superboy asked.

"No, they took them when they left." Gabrielle said.

Kid Flash was about to say something when Aqualad cut him off.

"I've been meaning to ask. Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?" Aqualad asked, mainly directing the question toward Kid Flash, M'gann, and Superboy.

"No." Superboy replied.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents." Kid Flash replied. "Socket wrench."

M'gann used her telekinesis to give Kid Flash the wrench.

"I hope '_repairing bikes_' isn't on that talent list." Gabrielle said, with her arms crossed.

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the bumblebee's." M'gann said.

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Aqualad asked.

"Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can-" Kid Flash started, as he stood up, apparently done with the bike.

"Elle?" Natalia called into the room.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Nat, I thought you were asleep." Gabrielle said.

Natalia ran over, and hugged her sisters' leg. "I had a bad dream." Natalia said.

Gabrielle's expression turned from confused to worried.

Everyone stared at her confused as she picked Natalia up. "What kind of bad dream?" Gabrielle asked.

"There was an explosion… And fire… and water…" Natalia said.

"Where was all this happening?" Gabrielle asked.

"Right here…" Natalia said.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide. "Natalia, go back to-"

Everyone gasped as an explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

Next the little pool of water turned into three streams and splashed onto the floor, dousing the team.

Everyone stood up; M'gann took flight as Aqualad pulled out his Water-Bearers and was ready to attack.

More water splashed on the team as Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy ran towards the threat.

Natalia coughed out some water, as Gabrielle-who has managed to hold onto her sister-finally put her down. "Natalia, go to our room, lock the door and don't open it for anything, unless I tell you too. Okay?" Gabrielle asked, in a rush.

Natalia managed to catch the important parts, and nodded before running to their room.

Gabrielle followed M'gann and Aqualad up the stairs to where M'gann's bio ship usually sat.

All three stopped when a wall of fire passed in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Attention Robin, attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender, or the lives of your team-mates will be extinguished."<p>

Aqualad stared at M'gann who was unconscious in their fire cage, which was placed where the bio ship should be. Sphere was stuck in the same platform, beeping.

The robot that controlled fire floated over, and stared at the two before her eyes glowed and the cage's flames got wider, causing more heat.

Superboy and Kid Flash were immobilized by twisted chunks of metal, both struggling to try and get out.

The male robot came out of the little pool, before holding his hand up, casing the water to rise, threatening to drown the two who still struggled to get free.

"Nine minutes, and forty-five seconds." The male robot said, 'swimming' toward Superboy and Kid Flash, both who now stared at the water worried.

Gabrielle struggled against the strips of metal that served as a bond for her wrist. More metal was placed around her torso to keep her arms in place. Some was also placed around her ankles, further preventing her from moving.

Gabrielle glared at the female robot, since she was sitting on the same platform where Aqualad and M'gann were trapped in their fire cage.

Robin and Artemis gasped as they broke the surface of the water. "Watch out!" Kid Flash yelled.

Robin and Artemis moved out of the way just in time to avoid being hit with a fireball.

The Female robot hovered over the water now, shooting fireballs where ever she saw Robin and Artemis surface.

They surfaced next to Kid Flash and Superboy next. "You guys okay?" Robin asked.

"Forget us, help M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed.

All four stared up at the fire cage.

"Aqualad is she…" Artemis started.

"She is unconscious. I fear she-we-cannot survive much longer." Aqualad replied.

Gabrielle just sat there, before yelling. "Look out!"

The four in the water turned to find the female robot with her arms aimed at Robin and Artemis, ready to shoot more fire.

Robin and Artemis quickly dove under the water, just managing to avoid being fried.

"More of a heads-up would've been nice!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Are you seriously going to start this right now?!" Gabrielle asked.

Robin and Artemis re-surfaced at the base of the stairs, and started to climb up them.

They didn't get far before the male robot swam up to the base of the stairs, and slowly walked toward the two.

Artemis prepared her bow to fire an arrow at him, before she and Robin turned to stare at the female robot, who had placed herself at the top of the stairs, holding two fire balls in her hands.

"I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis said.

"Distract her, now!" Robin ordered.

Artemis complied and shot an arrow at the robot, which did nothing to stop it.

Robin threw two of his birdarangs at the water controlling robot, both of which hit his shoulders and was re-directed, one almost hitting Kid Flash.

The two robots then attempted to hit Robin and Artemis with their respective elements, only managing to hit the other's element when the duo jumped off the stairs and into the water.

"Six Minutes." The male robot announced.

After a few minutes, Kid Flash whispering into the birdarang that almost hit him.

"Four Minutes."

To everyone's confusion, Kid Flash started yelling. "Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion?"

Then Superboy joined in. "Yeah. And by the way, worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want.

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two."

"And you can't drown a kryptonian, dumbbots. We don't breathe air."

Kid Flash laughed. "And Ms. Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act."

"Yeah, you know how hot it gets in the caves on mars? That cage is just making her homesick. Duh!"

Kid Flash laughed again, which was followed by Artemis yelling. "Robin, look out!"

The warning came a little too late for Robin to react. He was caught in the wave that was sent at him, and the other robot started sending fireballs at Artemis.

Artemis quickly crawled into an air vent, as the male robot brought up a stream of water with an unconscious Robin inside.

"Three minutes."

"The count down to doom is getting annoying!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Will you just shut up?!"

"Are you trying to make it mad?!" Kid Flash yelled. "Are you insane?!"

The female robot turned towards Gabrielle. "Yeah! I'm talking to you tin heads!" Gabrielle yelled.

The female robot, readied a fire ball to throw at her. "Stop making it mad!" Kid Flash yelled. "She'll fry you!"

"Fire can't hurt me. Try hitting me with that thing." Gabrielle said.

The robot shot the fireball at Gabrielle, who managed to roll backwards, causing a good majority to hit, and melt, the metal strip binding her ankles.

"One minute."

The robot tried again, this time Gabrielle managed to get her to melt the metal strip around her torso, she would've done the same again, to try and get the strip of metal around her wrists melted but the swishing noise of the automatic doors opening stopped Gabrielle and the robot.

Artemis walked in, and the robot turned her attention away from Gabrielle.

"I surrender, stop the clock." Artemis said.

Aqualad rolled over from lying on his back and opened his eyes to watched, as Kid Flash and Superboy were barely able to see her before they were fully submerged. Robin still lay unconscious.

Artemis walked over to the robots, and seemed ready to hand over her bow. They just stood there, the male robot with his hand held out to take the bow.

Artemis looked at the bow, before jumping and kicking the robot in the head.

She then turned and kicked the other robot, turning into a back flip.

While mid-air she pulled the arrow out of her quiver, positioned it on her bow, and shot it, completing the circuit Robin was talking about, and making the EMP.

After both robots both lay on the ground, neither functioning. The fire cage and the water started to go away.

"Kaldur, how's M'gann?" Superboy asked.

Aqualad groaned, and looked at M'gann who was still unconscious. "She breathes. I believe she will recover." He turned to look at Artemis. "What of Robin?"

Robin started coughing, and Artemis smiled. "He-He's breathing too."

Robin stared at Artemis smiling. "Way to get trot." He said.

* * *

><p>Aqualad helped M'gann stand, as everyone stood around the still imprisoned Superboy and Kid Flash. Robin explaining his last minute plan about the 'drowning' situation.<p>

Kid Flash stared at Artemis, who was holding the non-functioning device that could get Kid Flash and Superboy out of the metal. "Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?"

"It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" Artemis snapped.

"All machines present at the time."

Everyone turned to stare at Red Tornado, as he flew in and landed next to Kid Flash. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin said, staring at the two robots.

"Your extremely nasty family." Artemis added.

"I was not aware I had relations." Red Tornado said walking towards the two robots.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor duty on the watch tower. When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional."-He kneeled down beside the female robot.-"I transported to providence and proceeded here."

Sphere suddenly freed himself from the platform, and landed close to Superboy. "Hey Boy." Superboy said.

The machine in Artemis' hands suddenly fired a red beam, surprising everyone.

Robin and Kid Flash realized what happened. "The pulses went off."

They attempted to warn Red Tornado, as he proceeded to touch the female's hand. A zap between their fingers caused the female's eyes to come back online, and for Red Tornado's to turn red.

Red Tornado suddenly took flight and started sucking all the air out of the room, causing everyone to immediately gasp for air, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Artemis. Artemis can you hear me?"<p>

Artemis groaned and opened her eyes, to find Superman staring at her concerned. He suddenly looked to his right. "She's all right."

He helped Artemis to her feet, as she found Green Arrow staring at her, Robin talking to Batman who had his arms crossed; Flash working on getting Kid Flash out of the metal, Captain Atom was working on getting Superboy out of his metal prison, Martian Manhunter kneeling next to M'gann who was sitting on the floor, Gabrielle-who was holding Natalia-stood next to Black Canary who stood behind Martian Manhunter, and Aqualad stood in front of Aquaman, who had his hands on Aqualad's shoulders.

"What happened here?" Superman questioned.

"What happened?" Artemis snapped. "The Red's happened. Tornado and his-wait where are they?"

"Gone." Robin replied, turning to face her. "All three of them, gone."

Kid Flash finally felt like speaking up, so he stared at Gabrielle. "Your sister told us about the explosion and about the water and fire right before it happened. What's up with that?" He asked.

Gabrielle froze, as all the eyes of the league members turned to stare at her.

"Natalia knew this would happen?" Batman asked.

"She only told us right before the explosion." Gabrielle said.

"She can predict things the future, and you didn't feel the need to tell us about this?" Batman asked.

"She can only predict it up to five or ten minutes before it happens, sometimes less." Gabrielle said. "She's only three years old; I didn't feel like having her at _your_ mercy."

"She can predict the future?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she's only done it twice before. The predictions come as a dream, or maybe a vision. It's her superpower, she was born with it." Gabrielle replied, staring at Natalia who was drinking out of her cup.

Gabrielle then stared at Batman with a serious look on her face, as if daring him to say anything else.

Superman walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Gabrielle, calm down." He said, before staring at Batman. "With her parents gone, she is now the guardian of Natalia, so it is her decision. I would expect you to honor that. Now, as soon as Kid Flash and… Superboy are free, we'll start cleaning this place up."

* * *

><p>Sorry if that was a little boring to read, since so much of it was copied from the show. I hope I threw enough twists in there to cover for that.<p> 


	4. Prohibited

Alright, I'll be honest, I've had this done for a while. But I've been too tired to proof-read it.

Anyway. It's kinda short compared to the other one, but I hope you all still enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gabrielle and Natalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Prohibited<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**September 23, 09:00 EDT**

Gabrielle sat on the beach watching Natalia play with the sand.

"You weren't joking about the beach." A voice said behind Gabrielle.

Gabrielle gasped and turned, having quickly gone from sitting to kneeling, and got ready to attack the source of the voice.

Gabrielle paused when she saw Roy. She cocked her head, and sat back down. "What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I didn't find you two in town, so I figured, why not check the beach?" Roy said. "What happened to your arm?"

Gabrielle looked down at the bandage on her left arm, which was red in a couple areas. "I played with fire when I shouldn't have." Gabrielle replied. "It'll heal."

"Well that's a pretty nasty wound, might want to get it checked out." Roy suggested.

"No thanks. Doctor's and I don't mix." Gabrielle said. "Besides, I don't have the time even if I wanted to go. I've got to work on finding a place for Natalia and I to stay for a while…"

"What happened to where you two were staying?" Roy asked.

"It was a friend's place… wasn't really working out, and it got broken into. It's a little trashed." Gabrielle said. "And they were… upset…"

Gabrielle stared at the water, remembering what happened earlier that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**September 23, 06:34 EDT**

Gabrielle stood around and watched as Aqualad talked to Batman. She then turned and stare at Natalia-who was in another area-as she watched Green Lantern make a crane from his ring, replacing the 'battery' for the cave. Martian Manhunter worked on rewiring the cave's security system, syncing it with that of the Watchtowers.

Suddenly Superboy slammed Aqualad into a wall.

M'gann flew over distressed, as Gabrielle ran over not too far behind her. "Conner what are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Superboy yelled.

"You knew?" Robin asked.

"And didn't tell _us_?" Kid Flash asked.

"I sought to protect the team from-"

"Protect us from what, knowledge that might've saved our lives?" Artemis snapped.

Superboy turned stared at M'gann. "You almost died."

"Enough!" Gabrielle yelled, pushing Superboy away from Aqualad. "You need to cool your temper, before you break something, possibly one of us."

Superboy glared at her and shoved his index finger at her. "Don't tell me what to do." He snarled.

"Well someone has to!" Gabrielle yelled. "You're out of control. So what if Aqualad held back one little thing, you don't know _what_ he's thinking, or _why_ he did it. Like he said, he could've just been trying to protect _you_ guys; the people who want to rip his head off!"

"You're only defending him because you haven't been with the team but for only a day or two." Kid Flash said. "You have no reason to be mad at him."

"The only reason I'm on this blasted team is because _you_ guys couldn't do your jobs properly!" Gabrielle yelled, pointing her index finger at Kid Flash.

"_Enough_." Batman said, glaring at them.

Everyone turned towards him. "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." Batman said, turning to face Captain Marvel as he walked up to stand next to Batman.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Captain Marvel said.

Everyone stared at each other, and Superboy glared at Aqualad, who returned the glare. "After I dismantle red tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the justice league. That makes him a league responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us." Batman interrupted, glaring at the two.

"I have another assignment for this team." Batman said turning, and bringing up a hologram with a newspaper article in it.

"'Gotham mayor attacked by Guerilla gorilla'?" Kid Flash asked, reading the headline.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

"I never joke about the mission." Batman said. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest of a series of incidents." He turned toward Aqualad. "Aqualad you and your team will depart for India, and check this out."

Aqualad nodded as the team headed out of the room. Kid Flash walked into Aqualad and glared at him. "Hmph. 'Your team.'" He said, before going back to walking out of the room.

Gabrielle glared at Kid Flash's back, and was ready to go and smack him, when Batman stopped her. "You are not permitted to go." He said.

Everyone stopped and stared at the two, and Gabrielle turned and faced Batman with her arms crossed. "And why can't I go?" She asked. "I'm apart of the team, per _your_ order."

"You're staying here. That's an order." Batman said.

"And I'm asking why." Gabrielle said. "Because until I know why, I am getting on that ship, and going to India with the team."

"You are prohibited from going on missions until further notice. Am I understood?" Batman asked.

Gabrielle glared at him. "Get Superman to tell me that himself." Was all she said before turning and heading for the door.

"Elle?" Natalia asked, as she watched her sister walk out with out her. "Elle! Wait!"

Natalia ran after her sister, and the two left the cave without another word.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Gabrielle snapped out of her flash back, and looked over at Roy who was staring at her blankly. "Are you okay? You zoned out." He said.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Just thinking about something…" Gabrielle said.

"Am I interrupting something?" A man asked behind the two.

Both looked up to see a black haired man-wearing black rimless glasses-in a tux, staring down at them with a hand in one of his pockets.

"A little fancy for the beach, don't you think?" Gabrielle asked.

"I have an assignment." Was the man's reply.

Gabrielle smirked, and stared at Roy. "Can you watch Natalia for a minute?" She asked.

Roy stared at her with an eyebrow raised, but nodded.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said as she stood up.

Gabrielle and the man walked out of hearing range of Natalia and Roy.

"It's been a while since I've seen Clark." Gabrielle said. "What's the occasion?"

"You're on a beach in public." Clark replied.

"Good point." Gabrielle said. "What're you doing here anyway? Wait, let me guess. Batman called?"

"You basically told him to, from what I'm told."

"Look, I'm grateful for you-and Batman-trying to help out, but Natalia and I can handle ourselves. I don't need to be putting up with this." Gabrielle said. "And what's with this bull about me being prohibited to go on any missions."

"The league feels your letting your emotions about your sister and what's happened to your parents get in the way. They think you need some time off, away from the team, to get your emotions in check."

"I'm not arguing about the time away from the team." Gabrielle said, before suddenly having Natalia attached to her leg. Gabrielle smiled and played with her hair before going back to talking to Clark. "Where are we supposed to stay?"

"You two could stay with me." Roy offered. Clark and Gabrielle stared at him. "I mean, I don't live around here, and I don't have a big apartment…"

"That sounds perfect." Clark said with a teasing smile, as he stared at Gabrielle. "Like I said, some time away from here would be good for you."

"You're joking right?" Gabrielle asked. "You can't be serious."

"Well you two seem to be acquainted enough. And it's only until things are sorted out, right?" Clark asked.

"Right…" Gabrielle muttered.

"Then this will work out perfectly. I will let you know when I have this worked out, Gabrielle. Until then, stay safe." Clark said, before patting her shoulder and walking off.

"How do you know that guy?" Roy questioned.

"He was a friend of my Mother's." Gabrielle replied. "You said you're not from around here… Where are you from?"

Roy stared at her for a minute. "Ever heard of StarCity?"


	5. Welcome to Star City

I'm back! lol, sorry for the four day wait. (It could've been longer though) I've been having writters block on this story, and I've been getting idea's for a couple of my other stories (I've got four stories going at the moment. The other three were almost scrubbed.)

Anyway, Yesterday was my awesome cousin's birthday, so I had some fun. (I think the Cake and Ice Cream is what helped me finish write this chapter lol)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, they really inspire me to keep this story going.

And Now, The story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chick-Fil-A (As much as I wish I did :'( I do not.), I do not own Young Justice, DC Comics, or anything other than Gabrielle and Natalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Welcome to Star City<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**September 24, 09:00 PDT (This time frame starts after the line)**

The flight from HappyHarbor to StarCity was a little more than five hours long, and sitting in a seat on a plane for five hours, wasn't on the top of Gabrielle's to-do list.

In fact it wasn't on her to-do list at all, being stuck in a chair between Roy and her sister was un-nerving for her, not because of who she was sitting between, but because she was never a fan of flying, or sitting in one place for more than ten minutes.

But she still managed to fall asleep after two and half hours, and since she was sitting next to Roy, while sleeping she laid her head on his shoulder, as Natalia was laying her head against Gabrielle's back, fast asleep herself.

Roy just stared at the two of them, before asking one of the flight attendants for a pillow, which he carefully placed under Gabrielle's head, the flight attendant took the liberty of placing a pillow under Natalia's head as well.

Once they had landed Roy gathered the carry-on luggage while the girls attempted to wake themselves up.

They finally got to Roy's apartment roughly around nine, even with the time change, which was enough time for Gabrielle to get Natalia set up in the small guest bedroom, and get herself set up to sleep on the couch, against the protests of both Natalia and Roy.

But the sleeping arrangements were made, Gabrielle being as stubborn as she was, and the three went to bed.

* * *

><p>Roy moaned and rolled over in his bed, smelled smoke, then rolled back over to the other side of his bed.<p>

A minute later he shot up into a sitting position, and sniffed to make sure he had really smelt smoke. When the smell entered his nostrils again, he threw his sheets off, and ran for the living area.

When he walked through the doorway, he raised his eyebrow as he saw Natalia sitting in a chair with her arms crossed smiling, as Gabrielle was attempting to put out a fire that was in a frying pan on the stove.

Gabrielle stared at Natalia and threw her hands in the air. "Are you going to do anything?!" She yelled.

"Nope, I told you that I should have cooked." Natalia said.

"You're three. I am not getting shown up by my three year old sister, especially at cooking!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Now will you help me?"

"Nope, you can solve it." Natalia said.

"You're a stubborn three years old." Gabrielle said, before looking for the fire extinguisher.

Roy grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it to put out the fire.

Gabrielle stared at the pan with Roy standing next to her, extinguisher still in hand, as they stared at the black gunk that lay in the pan.

Roy stared at Gabrielle, who stared at him with a weak smile. "Oops." She said.

"What were you trying to cook?" Roy asked. "And why didn't the smoke detector go off?"

Gabrielle grabbed a chair and pulled it until it was directly under the smoke detector. She stood on the chair before taking the smoke detector off the ceiling and working on the back of it. "To answer the first question, I was trying to cook eggs, believe it or not." She said. "To answer the second question…"-She placed the smoke detector back in place on the ceiling before getting down off the chair-"The smart allelic sitting in the chair over there, turned the smoke detector off by taking the battery out."

"Why would she do that? How does she even know to do that?" Roy asked, still staring at Gabrielle.

"_She_ is right here." Natalia said munching on a cookie. "I turned them off because I knew Elle would start a fire if she tried to cook."

"Okay… That still doesn't answer how you knew to turn it off." Roy said.

"Our Mother did it all the time. Some of Dad's business friends were smokers, so the first few times they came over the smoke alarms went off and soaked everything by activating the sprinklers." Gabrielle said. "So after that experience, Mom started taking the battery out of the smoke detector and leaving it out until they left."

"Why not just ask them not to smoke in the house?" Roy asked.

Gabrielle and Natalia stared at each other, before Gabrielle stared back at Roy. "They didn't think of that." Gabrielle said, before smiling to herself. "Wish I could tell them that idea."

Roy just stared at her with his eyebrow raised, as she walked over and scraped the 'eggs' into the trash and washed the pan.

"How exactly do you burn eggs?" Roy asked.

"That's simple." Gabrielle said. "I have to be the person cooking them."

"No one's that bad at cooking." Roy said.

"Clearly you haven't seen me cook." Gabrielle said. "You've seen the end result though."

Gabrielle finished washing the pan and turned and stared at Roy. "How good are you at cooking?"

"Fairly good… but you do realize fast food restaurant's now have breakfast menus to save from situations like these, don't you?" Roy asked.

Gabrielle shrugged. "Our family's always had home-cooked breakfasts."

"There's a Chick-Fil-A up the street…"

Gabrielle and Natalia stared at him wide eyed. "Chick-Fil-A?!" Both exclaimed.

Roy nodded, before getting shoved back into his room by Gabrielle. "Then go get dressed!"

"Wait! What?" Roy exclaimed.

"Get dressed and we'll go." Gabrielle said, getting him fully into his room. "Now hurry up!"

She shut the door and Roy just stared at the shut door trying to figure out what just happened.

He finally shrugged before pulling his tee-shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. He walked over to his closet and grabbed an outfit to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**September 28, 08:00 PDT**

"Okay, I think I finally got it." Gabrielle said, as she buttered some pancakes for Natalia. "And I didn't burn them!"

"You cooked them in the microwave." Natalia pointed out.

Gabrielle cut and poured syrup on the pancakes and handed Natalia the plate. "Let me have my moment kid, please." She said.

Natalia giggled and put some of the pancake squares in her mouth.

Gabrielle messed with her sister's hair before walking over to Roy's bedroom door and knocking. "Roy come on, breakfast's ready."

"I'll be right out." Roy called from the other side of the door.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"I'll be out when I get out." Roy said. "Now leave me alone."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, before turning the handle and walking into the room. "Alright, come on. You're-"

Gabrielle froze in the doorway, as she stared at Roy attempting to bandage wounds.

Roy stared at Gabrielle, as Gabrielle stared at him before staring at his wounds.

"Is everything okay?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, just keep eating." Gabrielle said.

Gabrielle walked over to Roy, and when she reached to touch one of the wounds he stepped back. "Don't…" He said.

"How did you…" Gabrielle said, studying the wounds.

"I ran into some people who don't like me, last night." Roy said. "It's nothing, they'll heal."

Gabrielle bit her lip before staring at the doorway. She turned and stared back at Roy before attempting to touch one of the wounds again.

Roy, again, took a step back. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Just… trust me." Gabrielle said.

Roy stared at her blankly for a minute, before letting her touch the wound on his bicep.

"This… might sting a little bit." Gabrielle said, putting her palm over the wound.

Gabrielle stared at the wound as Roy bit his lip when it started to sting. But when Gabrielle removed her hand, and the stinging stopped, he looked at where the wound was to find that it was gone, not even a scar left where the wound should be.

Gabrielle then did the same with the wound on his chest and his cheek, once she was done with those Roy stared at her intently. "How…" He started.

Gabrielle stared at the floor. "It's… one of my abilities." She said. "I can heal other people's wounds, but… not my own; in fact, this ability causes any wounds that I have to take longer to heal than it normally would."

"That's why the burn on your arm hasn't made any process of getting better." Roy said.

Gabrielle nodded, before turning and walking toward the door. "Your breakfast's on the table."

With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving Roy to marvel at his now healed wounds.


	6. Family Secrets

Two chapters almost two days in a row? Awesome! I would love to give an explaination as to how this was possible, but... Sadly I do not have one.

I was, however, freaked out/excited when I saw that this chapter had exactly 1,500 words (5 happens to be my favorite times table and number (Well it had 1,500 when I added it. I've added more words since then.)

Anyway, this has more action than the last chapter (The last chapter had none so, it's not hard to have more action) But I still hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gabrielle, Natalia, and Black Rose (Still wish I owned Chick-Fil-A)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Family Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**September 28, 23:00 PDT (September 28, 11:00PM PDT)**

Gabrielle's cell phone started quietly playing its ringtone while vibrating, causing Gabrielle to moan and roll over onto her left side, until it stopped.

It started vibrating and ringing again a minute later. This time Gabrielle rolled over to the right, to the point she fell off of the couch.

She moaned as she got on her knees and rubbed her face, still half asleep. Her cell phone started ringing again, so she crawled a few inches to get right next to the table that was next to the couch, before groggily patting the table, attempting to find her phone.

After it started ringing and vibrating for the fourth time, she finally found it.

She laid down on the floor as she flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She moaned.

"Gabrielle?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Gabrielle asked, ready to go back to sleep.

"It's Clark, Clark Kent?" Clark asked.

"Uh… Clark… Where do I know that name from?" Gabrielle said thinking out loud.

Clark sighed and whispered into the phone. "Gabrielle, its Superman." He said.

Gabrielle sat up and somehow smacked her head on the table. "Ow…" She muttered.

Clark chuckled. "Sorry did I wake you?" He asked.

"Maybe, just a little bit." Gabrielle said rubbing her now throbbing head.

"Sorry, but you told me you're in StarCity right?"

"Yeah, why? Honestly Clark this better be good, what time is it anyway?"

"Your time, it should be around eleven."

Gabrielle moaned, getting up and quietly checking to make sure Natalia was still asleep. "This had _better_ be life or death."

"Batman contacted me, said there's something going on in StarCity. He was going to send the team, but I convinced him to let you do it." Clark said. "Did you bring your…"

"Costume? You mean my black tee shirt and jeans right?" Gabrielle asked, heading for Roy's room to make sure he was still asleep.

"Yes, those, do you have them?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I brought them. Have any specific area's you need me to check out?" Gabrielle asked.

"Call me when your ready and I'll have the specifics from Batman." Clark said.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a little bit." Gabrielle said whispering, as she found Roy laying in bed with his back to her.

She quietly shut his door, before flipping her phone shut, and grabbing her duffle bag, and pulling her 'costume' out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**September 29 01:53 PDT**

Gabrielle looked over the edge of the building she was on to find a small group of villains in ski masks loading boxes and crates into a truck in the back alley.

Gabrielle moaned, and made sure her ninja mask was on tight enough and covered the lower half of her face. "Why did it have to be _these_ guys?" She asked herself in a whisper.

Gabrielle then made sure that her pony tail was tightened, and fluffed out her hair when she was satisfied with how tight it was.

"You know them?" A male voice asked behind her, whispering himself.

Gabrielle turned; her knife drawn and ready to stab the person behind her.

She froze when she saw Red Arrow staring at her; she spun the knife by its handle and put it back in the holder on her thigh. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

"This is my town." Red Arrow replied. "You're Gabrielle right?"

Gabrielle glared at him. "Good guess." She said. "Outfit give it away?"

"Maybe a little." Red Arrow said. "So what's your hero name?"

"Black Rose, why do you care?" 'Black Rose' asked.

"Kind of cheesy don't you think?" Arrow asked.

"I'm not the one who came up with the name." Black Rose said.

"Alright then… So what are you doing here?" Arrow asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and figured I could check out the local baddies." Rose replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing pretty much the same thing." Arrow said. "Shouldn't you be in HappyHarbor?"

"I requested vacation time." Rose said. "Anymore questions?"

"How do you know these guys?" Arrow asked.

"My eldest brother used to work with these guys. They're bad news for sure." Rose said.

"Your brother was mixed up with villains?" Arrow asked.

"It runs in the family I guess." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Arrow asked.

"I'm done talking." Rose said. "If you want to help, fine with me. Just stay out of my way."

She stood and jumped off the roof, sliding down the side of the building, until she was closer to the ground, before flipping off the building and landing on her feet not far from the group.

All the guys stared at Rose as she crossed her arms. "So what are idiots like you doing in these parts?"

All of them stared at each other, before one of them stepped forward. "We could ask you the same." He said. "You're quite a long way from home aren't you?"

_He knows me, which means I should recognize his voice._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rose said, stomping on an end of a broken pipe.

The pipe spun into the air and Rose caught it as it was coming down, before twirling it in her hand. "But you never answered my question."

The group stared at each other, before the guy who stepped forward, pulled his mask off. "Don't worry; we're not _going_ to answer. You'd have better luck beating the answer out of us."

Once the guys' mask was fully off, Rose finally recognized him, so she twirled the pipe in her hand again. "Alright then, I hope you don't mind getting your butts kicked by a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**September 29 02:27 PDT**

Rose spun and smacked one of the guys in the jaw with her make-do pipe weapon.

Ten minutes into the fight Arrow had joined in, to help Rose fight the group, he emptied his quiver of arrows five minutes ago.

Arrow swung his bow at one of the guys as he went to attack Rose from behind. The bow made contact with the male's head, making him dizzy and causing him to fall.

"This is a sad sight." A female's voice said from above the fight.

Rose knocked the guy she had been fighting onto his butt, before staring at the truck, where Cheshire stood on roof, watching the fight.

Arrow looked, and glared at her. "What are you doing here Cheshire?"

"I was here to help these fine young men with gathering these items for my master." Cheshire said. "But here I find the newbie and the ex-sidekick. Already cheating on me, are you?"

Red Arrow reached for an arrow, only to remember that his quiver had been emptied several minutes ago.

"Well if you two don't mind, I think I'll take these young men and the items and be going." Cheshire said.

Cheshire grabbed a smoke bomb, and was ready to drop it, when Black Rose quickly pulled out her knife and threw it at one of the tires on the truck, causing the tire to flatten.

Cheshire still slammed the smoke bomb into the ground, causing the alley to fill with smoke. By the time it cleared Cheshire and the group were long gone.

Rose pulled her mask off, and walked over to the truck before pulling her knife out of the tire. She then climbed into the truck before opening the boxes and crates.

"What are you doing?" Red Arrow asked.

"These guys steal weapons; sell them to the highest bidder." Gabrielle said. "They'll work for anyone, except for the good guys."

"How do you know this? How do you know _them_?" Arrow asked.

"I told you, my brother used to work with them." Gabrielle said.

"You also said it ran in your family, working with villains. What did you mean?" Arrow asked.

Gabrielle stopped and faced Arrow. "My brother used to be friends with the guy who was bold enough to take his mask off. That guy convinced my brother into working with him and his friends." She said. "At the same time my Father was working for the League of Shadows, and he had been, long before he met my Mother."

"So you're working with the league of shadows?!" Arrow asked, wide eyed.

"No." Gabrielle said, rolling her eyes. "During one of the deals between the group and the League, my Dad and brother saw each other while they were unpacking the items. Both were shocked, and both made a decision to quit for their own good, and for the rest of the family."

Arrow just stared at her, as she went back to opening the boxes and crates. She stared at Arrow and smiled. "Are you going to help or not? _Someone's_ going to have to put all of this back."


	7. Revelations

Okay, so it's been eleven days since I've added a chapter. Sorry about that. Writers block on one story means a million idea's for another.

Also, I'm sure you noticed the Chapter Title is "Revelation" like the episode that aired a couple weeks ago. That's because this chapter deals with Star City's half of what happened in the episode (Mostly of what I imagine had happened off-screen (Minus Gabrielle of course) And also because of what happens at the end.

Hopefully this is a lot less confusing than the last chapter. I do apologize for that, I knew it would be quite confusing and I had hoped what I did to clean it up a little bit would make it less confusing. (I can't even read it without being confused myself) I might re-write it, and add the re-write chapter.

So I think that's all, other than I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gabrielle and Natalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Revelation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**October 1, 06:38 PDT**

Gabrielle moaned as she rolled over, and fell off the couch.

She crawled to the table beside the couch and attempted to find her phone. "Come on, where is it? Where is it? Got it!" She quietly moaned, as she dragged her phone off the table and it hit the floor.

She grabbed it and flipped it open. "Yes Clark?" She moaned.

"How did you know it was me?" Clark asked.

"After the last time you called, I set a special ringtone. So who's dying?" Gabrielle asked.

"No one, I just called to see how you were doing." Clark said.

"Oh my gosh Clark, you had better be kidding. What time is it?!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Well it's nine thirty-eight over here, so… Six over there?" Clark said.

"And you called to see how I was doing?" Gabrielle moaned. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Well, I also called because I might have convinced the League that you can perform your duty to the team. That your emotions are perfectly in check." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark." Gabrielle said. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

Clark chuckled. "Sure. Good night Gabrielle." Clark said before hanging up.

Gabrielle flipped her cell phone shut, before pulling her pillow and blanket off the couch. She placed the pillow on the floor, and covered up with the blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**October 1, 16:25 PDT (October 1, 04:25 PDT)**

Black Rose stood on top of a roof, close to the bridge that Icicle Jr. was defeated on. She observed her surroundings and pulled out one of her black handled twin Sais, before spinning on her heel, and placing the blade against Red Arrow's throat.

"Nice weapons." Arrow commented. "Who'd you steal them from?"

"No one, they were my Mother's." Rose replied.

Rose pulled the Sai from Arrow's throat, and twirled it before putting both back in the holders on her thighs. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the sights." Arrow said. "Why are you here?"

"Someone told me I should watch the bridge." Rose replied.

"Why?" Arrow asked.

Both heard breaks screeching, and turned to see a school bus stopped on the empty bridge getting attacked by large vines coming out of the Pacific Ocean. "My guess is that's why." Rose said.

They two jumped from the building, Red Arrow shooting a zip-line arrow, aiming the arrow so that it would hit one of the bridge's towers. As he zipped down, he managed to grab Black Rose's wrist. She quickly grabbed onto the end of the bow Red Arrow had let go of, evening out the bow.

When they got to the top of the bridge tower, Black Rose jumped over to the suspender, sliding down it before jumping over on top of the bus, pulling out her twin Sais' and slicing the vine, as Red Arrow started shooting trick arrow's at it.

A vine attempted to knock Red Arrow off of the tower, so he slid down the suspender like Rose did, landing on the ground instead of the bus. Rose turned back, from watching Arrow, just in time to see a vine knock her off the bus.

"Are you okay?" Arrow asked, walking over to her and helping her to her feet.

"I'm just _peachy._" Rose replied, picking her Sais' up, and preparing to attack.

Arrow simply reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow, before reloading his bow with a trick-arrow, aiming at the vine.

* * *

><p><strong>16:45 PDT (04:45 PDT)<strong>

Black Rose got hit with a large vine, larger than the last one she sliced, and was knocked on the ground by Red Arrow's feet, as he continued to fire trick-arrows at the vine. After a couple minutes, he reached down and helped Rose to her feet.

"Why do you keep getting hit?" Arrow asked.

"Why do you always stop to question me?" Rose asked.

Both turned to see a vine swinging toward them, but it was hit with a couple of trick-arrows, causing the vine to explode into little pieces falling into the water.

Arrow and Rose turned to find Green Arrow and Black Canary. Green Arrow was reloading his bow, as Canary ran over to the two teens, followed by Green Arrow. "Are you two alright?" Canary asked.

"We would have been fine." Red Arrow said with his arms crossed.

"Before or after you could have been knocked into the ocean?" Canary asked. "Rose are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rose said.

"Good, after this I need to talk with you." Canary said. "But first let's get rid of these vines."

"Good idea." Rose said, staring at Green Arrow who was firing at the vines that were attempting to attack the school bus.

* * *

><p><strong>16:57 PDT (04:57 PDT)<strong>

A good group of vines, wrapped themselves around a section of the bridge, as the rest seemed to be climbing up one of the towers, not too far away.

The vines that wrapped themselves around the bridge started squeezing the bridge in an attempt to break it. Red Arrow and Green Arrow fired trick-arrows at the vine, causing it to explode into at least fifteen large pieces falling into the ocean.

Black Canary jumped onto the school bus, as vines were wrapping themselves around it. One vine broke into the bus through one of the side windows, as more vines rose up in front of the bus, looking as if they were ready to attack Canary. Canary, in turn, used her 'Canary Cry' ability to tear through the vines, before using the same ability to tear through a large wall of the vines, before being knocked off of the bus.

Black Rose jumped from one of the suspenders where she had been fighting, and sliced through the vine that knocked her Mentor off the bus. Rose sliced through at least five more vines-in addition to slicing the few vines left that were wrapping themselves around the bus-before being knocked off the bus herself.

Canary helped her protégé up off the ground, as a vine-with what looked to be a four pedaled flower at the end-picked up the bus. Red arrow jumped on top of a car, as Green Arrow ran over, both simultaneously firing trick-arrows at the vine.

With no success at destroying the vine before it threw the bus over the suspender and towards the ocean, the four ran over to the railing as the vine fell onto the bridge behind them.

All four stared over the side looking for any sign of the bus, when the bus suddenly was being held up by a large green baseball mitt, created by Guy Gardner who saluted to the four as he flew backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>17:20 PDT (05:20 PDT)<strong>

Black Canary and Black Rose stood across from each other, not far from the school bus as Green Arrow and Red Arrow were having an intense conversation five feet away. Guy Gardner was helping the authorities with making sure that everyone off the bus was alright.

"You did well, kid." Canary said, hand on Rose's shoulder. "You had a great technique, good strategy, and excellent endurance."

"Thank you." Rose said.

"But we need to work on your outfit." Canary teased.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Rose asked.

Canary smiled, as she patted Rose's shoulder, unable to answer as Red Arrow stormed away from Green Arrow. "Don't just walk away!" Green Arrow yelled, running over to Canary and Rose as Red Arrow walked past them.

"Roy can we talk about this?" Green Arrow asked. "There's no reason for you not to come back."

Rose turned and stared at Roy as he froze when Green Arrow called him by name.

Roy spun, and glared at his former mentor. "You replaced me, why would you want me back? Didn't you already prove that we're not partners anymore?" He asked.

"Roy you don't understand." Green Arrow said.

"And what is it I don't understand?" Roy asked.

Green Arrow just stared at Roy, trying to come up with an answer. Rose turned and stared at Roy with her arms crossed. "Roy?" She asked. "That's your name?"

Roy stared at her blankly. "Yes." Was all he said.

"I bet I have a pretty good guess on what your last name is, don't I?" Rose asked.

Roy said nothing, just stared at her with a blank expression.

"I'll take it you two have formally met?" Green Arrow asked.

Neither responded, just continued to stare at each other, before Roy attempted to say something. "Gabrielle let-" Gabrielle glared at him, causing him to stop.

Canary held a hand to her ear, receiving a transmission. She listened for a few minutes before replying. "Alright John, we'll head that way." She said.

Canary stared at Gabrielle and Roy, before staring at Green Arrow. "We're going to meet up with Batman, Aquaman and John in MountJustice."

"We should get going then." Green Arrow said.

Canary nodded in agreement before staring at Gabrielle. "You should come with us."

"I can't… I have to take care of Natalia and-" Gabrielle started.

"I'll take care of her." Roy said.

Gabrielle just stared at Roy, arms still crossed. "And how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Just trust me." Roy said. "If you stay in HappyHarbor I'll bring her to the cave."

Gabrielle uncrossed her arms. "Fine, I'll trust you."

"Let's get going." Canary said.

Canary and Green Arrow turned to leave, with Gabrielle following until Roy grabbed her arm. "Gabrielle, please let me explain."

"You have two minutes." Gabrielle said, not bothering to try and get out of his grip.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Now you have a minute and a half." Gabrielle said. "Explain."

"I offered to let you and Natalia stay with me because I wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt my friends." Roy said.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Gabrielle asked.

"Eventually…" Roy replied.

Gabrielle didn't say anything for a minute. Roy got ready to speak when Gabrielle interrupted him. "Time's up."

Roy let go of her arm, and she started to walk towards Green Arrow and Black Canary. "Take care of my sister, Roy." Gabrielle ran to catch up with Arrow and Canary.

* * *

><p>As I said before I hope this chapter was better than the last, and please let me know if you would like for me to attempt to re-write the previous chapter and hopefully make it less confusing. Now a story help fact and a notice from me, RadiantWolf.<p>

Story Help Fact:

When you see 'John' in the paragraph you just read. I am referring to John Steward A.K.A. a Green Lantern. In case you got confused. (Since there seem to be a lot of John's in the DC universe)

Notice From RadiantWolf;

I will in-fact, not be working on any of my stories for atleast a Month, starting the first of November.

The reason for this is a friend of mine convinced me to sign up for a novel contest that takes place all through-out the month of November and maybe a couple weeks into December. So you won't be seeing hardly anything from me for a while.

(But knowing me, I might use my stories as side-projects if I lose ideas for this Novel Project, so hopefully I will have atleast _some_ of '_The Past's Flames_' done and ready for you guys.)

So, I'll see you all next time.

Until then, RadiantWolf saluting and signing off.


	8. Special Training

Wow! Been a while since I posted anything, huh? (I think it was two months?) Sorry about that, Christmas and all, and my family and I went on a little vacation. (I've also been working on my other stories.) But in any event, It's here! :D

So I hope you like it, it's not that interesting (I don't think) but it's something. (Also I have another announcement to make at the end of the chapter.)

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except Gabrielle and Natalia**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Special Training<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 5, 10:56 EDT**

Gabrielle flipped a civilian clothed Kaldur over her shoulder, and slammed him onto the floor, flipping him so that he would land on his back.

"That was very good Gabrielle, very good." Canary said.

Gabrielle smiled and walked over to the table that was set up in the area and grabbed her root beer bottle as the injured Wally finally opened his mouth. "How do you keep managing to flip Kaldur? You can even flip Conner. What are your powers?"

Gabrielle set the half-full bottle down and wiped her upper-lip as Kaldur walked over. "I don't know what most of my powers are, but according to my parents, I have five abilities. Super strength is not one of them." Gabrielle said. "I volunteered for an experiment my Dad was doing in his lab- that was inside of the house, he had called my two bothers into the lab and I had followed. Both of my brothers chickened out of the experiment so I offered to help Dad. His formula worked perfectly, so far no side-effects."

"And what if you do run into side-effects?" Robin asked. "Your Father is dead, and he was probably the only person alive that could have worked out a cure."

"Well that's not entirely true." Gabrielle said as she stared at her bottle of root beer.

As she stared at the bottle intensely, in her mind she recalled the events of the night her life had changed. The night her parents died.

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**September 20, 12:00 MDT**

Anthony Anderson sat in his home lab, which sat in the basement, examining a sample of blood through a microscope. He chuckled when arms wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him. "Good morning, Gabrielle."

"Actually, it's noon, Daddy."

Anthony looked up from his microscope and glanced at the clock. "So it is." He turned to his daughter. "What brings you down here?"

"Mom sent me. She told me to tell you, and I quote, 'to get his ass up here and pack'. She said it, not me."

"That does sound very much like your Mother." Anthony chuckled.

"Yeah." Gabrielle laughed a moment before glancing at the microscope. "So what're you working on? Is that blood?"

"Yes, it is, your blood to be precise. I'm making sure there have not been any negative reactions to the new formula."

"Negative effects like what?"

"I don't quite know, but they would possibly be harmful, if not deadly."

"Yeah… I'd prefer not to die."

Anthony chuckled. "Worry not, I won't allow that to happen."

Gabrielle smiled, as a voice rang through the basement. "Gabrielle and Anthony Anderson, you both get up here right now!"

Gabrielle stared at her Father. "Oh crap. We're doomed."

Anthony chuckled. "We had better get up there, before she comes down here."

Gabrielle and Anthony quickly made their way upstairs, Anthony shutting the lights off to the lab on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>23:00 MDT (11:00 PM MDT)<strong>

Gabrielle sat in the living room watching television, as her Mother cleaned up the kitchen, and her Father read a book while sitting in his favorite chair.

Gabrielle glanced at her Dad, who looked up from his book, before he turned to stare at his wife. "Anne, darling, why don't you come and sit with us?"

"I can't, love, there is still cleaning to be done."

Gabrielle spoke up. "Mom, we're going on vacation. I don't think the rats are going to care if the house is a little dirty."

Anne turned and stared at her daughter blankly, as Anthony spoke again. "Gabrielle is right. Will you please come and relax?"

Anne sighed and finished putting the dishes away before walking out into the living room, sitting on the couch next to her daughter. "Fine, I'm relaxing… Gabrielle, what on earth are you watching?"

"I don't really know. But I think that cat is being outsmarted by a mouse, and that's kind of hilarious."

Anne shook her head, as Anthony chuckled. He was ready to speak when Natalia ran into the room, tears in her eyes.

Gabrielle and Anne shot off the couch and ran over to her. Anne picked the toddler up, and held her close. "What's the matter, dear?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Gabrielle asked, noting the slightly worried expression on her Mother's face.

"I saw some scary men, and then the house was on fire."

"Grab the bags and get out of the house, now!" Anne ordered.

Gabrielle stared at her mother confused before running to grab their bags which they had packed earlier that day. Anthony stood from his chair and hurriedly walked up to his wife. "Do you believe it was another..?"

"I do. We need to get out of the house."

Anne quickly left the house with Natalia, as Anthony helped his daughter with their bags. They placed the bags on the ground across the street, as Anne was attempting to comfort Natalia. "Don't worry, everything will be alright, dear."

"What's going on? Why are we out here? It was just a bad dream, wasn't it? What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Gabrielle, much like yourself, Natalia has a special ability. She can predict the future. She has done it once before."

"So you think her bad dream was actually… A what..? A vision or something?"

"I do." Anne stared at her home before quickly handing Natalia to Gabrielle. "I will be right back, I must grab something."

Anne ran back into the house, as Anthony protested. He turned to his daughter. "You two stay here; we'll be back in a moment."

"Dad wait! What about..?!" Gabrielle bit her lip as her Father ran into the house to help his wife. Gabrielle smiled at Natalia who clung to her tightly. "Don't worry, Nat, everything will be just fine."

Gabrielle glanced back at the house to see her parents rushing toward the door. "See? Here mom and dad come n-" Gabrielle was cut short as a loud 'boom' rang in her ears, and the night sky was suddenly lit with orange flames.

Gabrielle stared at her home, horror struck. Her family's belongings, her family's home, and even her parents, were gone. "No… No, this can't be happening… I must be dreaming."

"Sorry to tell you, but this isn't a dream." Gabrielle quickly turned to find a man in a hockey mask, who just stared at her. "Now I need you and the brat to come with me."

Gabrielle glared. "That's not going to happen."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, kid. Which is it going to be?"

Gabrielle put Natalia down and stepped in front of her. "Natalia don't move."

"So I guess it's going to be the hard way."

Sportsmaster pulled out one of his javelins and threw it at Gabrielle. She quickly grabbed it and threw it back at him. Sportsmaster simply side-stepped out of the way, as it struck the ground and exploded.

Sportsmaster glared at Gabrielle before drawing his knife and charging at her. At his first swipe attempt, she back flipped, before executing a spin kick, knocking the knife from his hand. He brought out his hammer weapon, and attempted to hit her with it.

"Etativel reh!"

Gabrielle was thrown off guard when she was suddenly thrown into the air, the weapon barely missing its target. She glanced down at the ground as Superman flew down and gave Sportsmaster a powerful punch, knocking him back five feet.

Sportsmaster glared at Gabrielle, as she was set down next to Natalia. "We're not done with you just yet."

A sudden burst of smoke engulfed the villain, which Superman quickly cleared, only to reveal that Sportsmaster had escaped.

Zatara and Superman turned to the house engulfed in flames before proceeding to put it out, as Batman walked over to the two Andersons.

"That was impressive, how you held off Sportsmaster."

Gabrielle stood in front of Natalia. "I was protecting my sister, that's all."

"How would you like to be a part of a team where your talent can be put to good use?"

"Why should I?"

"We could use your abilities." Batman was silent for a moment. "And your mother was a member of the Justice League; she asked that we allow you to join this team."

Gabrielle stared at the ground for a moment, before looking back at Natalia. She then returned her attention to Batman. "Alright, I will, on one condition." She picked up her sister. "My sister comes too."

Batman stared at them a moment before agreeing. He then turned and held a hand to his ear. "Mission update."

* * *

><p>"Gabrielle. Gabi!"<p>

Gabrielle blinked as she looked up to find Robin's hand waving in front of her face. She looked around as everyone stared at her, concerned looks on their faces.

"Sorry, what?"

Robin spoke. "What did you mean by 'That's not entirely true'?"

"Oh. Um… We had been packing, earlier that day; we were going on a vacation. My dad packed all his research. So I have it all back at my apartment. So if I ever needed it, I would just need someone to translate all that… Science mumbo-jumbo."

Robin was ready to say something when the cave's automated voice interrupted him.

"Recognized, Red Arrow, B06."

Everyone turned to face the Zeta beams as Red Arrow walked through with Natalia. Gabrielle beamed before walking over to her sister and picking her up as they met halfway.

Natalia hugged her sister tightly, practically choking her. "Nat… can't breathe." Gabrielle managed to get out.

"Oops." Natalia said as she loosened her grip. "Sorry about that. I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few days!" Gabrielle said laughing.

"What's so funny about it?!" Natalia asked, as Gabrielle continued to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Nat." Gabrielle said. "Are you hungry? You can steal some of Wally's food."

"No she can't!" Wally exclaimed.

"You wanna argue?" Gabrielle asked.

"Okay… she can have a cookie. _One_ cookie, that's it." Wally said.

Gabrielle put Natalia down, and she ran over to Wally to get the cookie.

"You still have training to do Gabrielle." Canary said.

Gabrielle sighed. "Alright, what am I doing now?" She asked.

"I want a whole team fight, minus Kid Flash." Canary said.

"Why exclude me? I can handle myself, even with a messed up arm!" Wally protested.

"I'd rather not have Flash hold it over my head that my protégé broke your arm further than _you_ already have." Canary said staring at Wally, before tossing a strip of fabric at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle caught it, and stared at it. "What's this?"

"A blindfold, I want you to put it on." Canary said.

"You do _not_ like playing fair with me, do you?" Gabrielle asked.

"We need to find out what you can do since, you yourself, don't know." Canary said.

"So you're willing to risk the team?" Arrow asked.

"Gabrielle can control herself. You will be taking Kid Flash's place; I myself will also be joining in." Canary said.

"I'm not going to just sit on the side lines here!" Wally exclaimed.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, you can tell Flash that it was your fault."

"Oh great, so now the entire league can - excuse the language here - have my ass when I hurt their protégé's and a fellow member of the league? Brilliant plan Canary, I _love_ it." Gabrielle said. "What's next? Gonna have Bats walk in during all of this?"

"Just take your place in the middle of the training mat and put the blindfold on." Canary said.

"First, what's the catch?" Gabrielle asked. "There's got to be a catch, other than finding out what all I can do."

"No catch, just go stand in the middle of the mat and put the blindfold on." Canary said.

Gabrielle stared at her mentor curiously, before doing as she was told and walking over to the middle of the electronic training area, she stood in the middle as she put the blindfold on.

"I also want you to try to identify who your attacker is, and in turn figuring out the way to counter." Canary said.

"I knew there was a catch!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"It's not a catch, it's a challenge." Canary said. "Now everyone take your positions."

Everyone quietly formed a circle around Gabrielle. M'gann established a mental link between all of them, so they could communicate without talking. Aqualad stared at everyone before nodding. Robin and Wally were first, and they tried a team effort to defeat Gabrielle.

Gabrielle somehow managed to dodge the speedster, causing him to run towards the bird as he was ready to throw a couple of his birdarangs. The bird, however, managed to dodge the speedster, causing him to crash into the wall, thankfully not hitting his injured arm.

"KF you okay?" Gabrielle called.

"I'm fine! I didn't hit the arm!" Wally called.

Robin didn't stop from his attempt to attack Gabrielle, he instead took Gabrielle's focusing on Wally as a chance to try and kick her. He, accidentally, kicked her in the cheek, suddenly hoping he hadn't dislocated her jaw.

"Gabrielle." Canary said, taking a step towards her protégé.

Gabrielle held her hand up. "I'm fine…" She said. "Not even a scratch."

Canary took a step back, and continued to watch Robin and Gabrielle, now in a martial arts fight, both seeming to be equal to the other. Aqualad nodded to Conner, causing him to attempt to punch Gabrielle, the latter moving out of the way at the last second, causing Conner to punch the floor, almost hitting Robin.

"_Hey! Watch it!_" Robin mentally exclaimed.

"_It's not my fault she moved._" Conner replied.

"_Focus boys._" Canary said.

Conner tried to attack Gabrielle again, and she dodged almost everything he threw at her. The only thing she couldn't dodge was when he tried to slam his fist into her shoulder. Gabrielle landed on her back, with her shoulder now feeling like it had been dislocated.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" Canary asked, walking over to her protégé.

Gabrielle grabbed her shoulder and popped it back into place, biting her tongue so she wouldn't scream in pain. "I'm fine." Gabrielle said, standing up.

"Training's over." Canary said. "Conner that was obviously too much force, you need to learn to control yourself more."

"I'm fine, don't beat Conner up." Gabrielle said. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all; my shoulder's been messed up since I was five anyway. So who's next?"

"No, no more. Training is over, and that's that." Canary said.

"You said you wanted to know what all I can do. I'm fine, let's keep going." Gabrielle said.

"Alright…" Canary said, not the slightest bit happy as the words that left her mouth. "Let's continue, then."

* * *

><p><strong>11:48 EDT<strong>

Over half an hour later, the training was still commenced. Only M'gann, Artemis, and Red Arrow had been put out of the fight like Wally had been, and sat on the sidelines. They watched as Gabrielle tried to out maneuver Canary and Robin, as Kaldur and Conner were trying to pin her down.

Unknown to everyone, Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow entered the base, and watched in shock as Robin and Conner tried to switch up the tactics and attacked at the same time causing Gabrielle to do a last minute back-flip and land on her feet.

"_What_ is going on here?" Batman asked, glaring at everyone.

Everyone stared at him, including Gabrielle - who had taken her blindfold off to see what was going on. "We're training." Gabrielle said.

"While wearing a blindfold?" Batman asked. "Whose idea was that?"

"It was mine; I thought it would be a good challenge for Gabrielle. And also a good way to try and figure out what she can do." Canary said.

"And everyone just so willingly went along with it?" Batman asked.

"Just cool down bat guy, no one got hurt." Gabrielle said. "That _has_ to count for _something_."

Batman just glared at her, causing her to turn and stare at Robin. "How did you put up with this guy?" She asked. "I would've gone mad in a week."

Robin was ready to reply when Superman interrupted him.

"Gabrielle…" Superman said staring at Gabrielle a little disappointed.

"Come on, it's not like no one is thinking it." Gabrielle said, shrugging as she walked over to pick up her root beer. "So is there any news on the babysitter guy?"

Superman sighed, as Batman answered the question. "No, and even if there was, it is the league's responsibility, and it will stay our responsibility, am I understood?" He asked.

"Don't ask me. I _never_ take your threats seriously." Gabrielle said, taking a sip of her root beer.

Batman ignored her and had the computer bring up the holographic map, closing in on Denver, Colorado. "There have been incidents recently that have left several people severely injured and in the hospital, I want this team to go and find out what's going on, and – if possible – put a stop to it." Batman said.

"Oh joy, Denver… The place of happiness and hope…" Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"You, however, will not be going." Batman said glaring at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle saluted. "Good man." She said. "I didn't want to go anyway."

Batman stared at her as she took another sip of her root beer, before she turned to face the team. "Although if you all find anyone that knows me, give them my regards." She said.

"If you still have friends in Denver, why wouldn't you want to go for a visit?" M'gann asked.

"Oh they're not friends; they're people I've occasionally found joy in ticking off." Gabrielle said. "And by 'regards' I meant tell them I still wish they'd go to hell."

"Glad I'm not your enemy." Artemis said.

Gabrielle tried to hide a smile, and failed as she got another glare from Batman, whom she just shrugged at with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>12:02 EDT<strong>

Once the team had prepared and left in the bio-ship, the four league members found themselves in a staring match with Gabrielle and Roy-whom was still clothed in his Red Arrow ensemble.

After a few more minutes, Gabrielle broke the silence. "Well, this has been very fun, really it hasn't." She said standing up from her seat. "But I think I'm going to head home and relax, maybe watch a couple movies. Come on Natalia."

Natalia ran over to Gabrielle who picked her up, before heading towards the exit. "Are you coming Roy?" She asked. "I'm sure you don't want to hang around this dump all day."

Gabrielle stared at Roy as he stared at the four league members that stared at him. "Sure, why not?" He asked. "It gets me away from these guys." He stood up, before walking over to Gabrielle.

The four league members watched as the two teens left, before Batman proceeded to interrogate Canary about her motive behind the risky training exercise.

* * *

><p>So hopefully that wasn't too awefully boring... But to that announcement I mentioned earlier.<p>

It's likely going to be a while until you hear from me again. I'm going to be working on a project that may take most of my time. I will, however, do my best to try and work on The Past's Flames.

Thanks for reading!

~RadiantWolf


	9. Humanity

Hey I'm back! Still working on that project, although I've been set back... by a lot... (There was an incident with my laptop resetting on it's own, deleting everything I had wrote (That was unsaved) for a few stories... So... Yeah...)

Anyway, the title's Humanity because it's going through the episode "Humanity" and because I couldn't think of a better title...

So, I hope you enjoy it! :D

And you know the Disclaimer. (I dont' own anything but Nat and Gab.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Humanity<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**October 10, 12:48 EDT**

Roy awoke to smell of smoke, reminding him of when he was back in his apartment in StarCity.

After a minute, Roy moaned and walked out of the guest bedroom and into the living room of the apartment as Gabrielle slammed a pan into the sink. "Damn it! Why can't cooking be easier? And how do I manage to burn eggs?!" She exclaimed, before glaring at Natalia as the three year old opened her mouth. "And I want no comments from the peanut gallery, namely you, Natalia."

Natalia just smiled, as Gabrielle went through the fridge for an alternative breakfast meal. Roy watched as Gabrielle slammed the fridge door shut and crossed her arms. "There is absolutely nothing in this apartment that I can cook for you Nat, without you criticizing me!"

"Just let me cook. Why didn't you wake me up? What time is it?" Roy asked, as he walked over to the little kitchen.

"It's past twelve-thirty. I didn't wake you up because I didn't feel like it. And no, I'm not letting you cook." Gabrielle said, before staring at, the still smiling, Natalia. "Stop smiling, Nat. I'm half-tempted to let you starve since you don't like anything I cook."

"Why won't you let me cook?" Roy asked. "And why wouldn't you just cook lunch? It's past noon, right?"

Gabrielle moaned and walked over to the couch before lying down dramatically. Natalia giggled a little bit, as Roy just stared at her with a blank expression. "Fine, if you want to cook _so_ badly, then cook already." Gabrielle said, as she covered herself with a blanket.

Roy just shrugged before staring at Natalia. "Alright, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 10, 20:05 EDT (8:05 PM EDT)**

Gabrielle entered the cave in her hero attire – which was almost identical to her mentor, Black Canary's outfit, with the exception that Gabrielle had personalized it.

Gabrielle wore the same one-piece bustier-leotard only with a black mini-skirt with violet colored roses adorning the hem. Gabrielle also wore grey tights – where her mentor wears grey stockings. Gabrielle's shoes choice was calf length combat boots. She also wore wrist-length fingerless gloves, a jean jacket with a violet rose on the back, and a black choker necklace which had a violet colored rose pendant hanging from it.

Gabrielle looked around the area before walking over to Canary who stood with Zatara. "You called, Canary?" Gabrielle asked.

Canary spun and nodded. "Yeah, the team has disappeared with Zatanna, Zatara's daughter. I received a call from the League, who has been informed that the team has been to Belle Reve. No one can contact the Team via their communicators so I need for you to track the team and bring them back here." Canary said.

"What are they doing anyway?" Gabrielle questioned. "They wouldn't go off on their own without good reason."

"I think they're searching for Red Tornado." Canary admitted. "Please, go find them."

Gabrielle nodded, and turned to leave before hesitating. "How exactly am I going to be able to track them down?" She asked. "They have the bio-ship."

"There's a black motorbike next to the rest of the Team's bikes that has a violet rose on the side. It's yours, now go. Start at Belle Reve." Canary said.

Gabrielle nodded once more, before finding the bike, putting on the matching helmet and riding off through the Zeta-Beam.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

**October 10, 19:15 CDT (7:15 PM CDT)**

Once Black Rose had driven away from any known places monitored by the League, she stopped her bike, killed the engine, and removed her helmet before attempting to call the Team.

She had tried Connor, Artemis, M'gann, and Wally and received no answer from any of them. She finally called Robin and was glad when he answered the phone. "Hello?" He hesitantly answered.

"Robin, its Gabrielle. Where are you guys? And why did no one else answer their phones?" Rose questioned.

"I can't answer those questions." Robin stated.

"Put me on speaker, Rob, now." Rose said, in her most threatening tone.

Robin complied, wiring his phone into the bio-ship's communication system so everyone could hear and communicate with Rose through the ship. "Alright, you're on speaker."

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Running off with out telling anyone?" Rose exclaimed. "Especially me! We're supposed to be a team! I mean come on! I wanna help find the big red guy too!"

Everyone seemed to laugh, and Rose smiled. "Look, you guys should know that the League's looking for you. Canary's sent me out to find you and bring you back." Rose said. "So while we still have some time before the League possibly finds us, where are you guys?"

"We're on our way to Yellowstone national park." Robin stated. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Yellowstone apparently." Rose replied. "I'll try and get there as fast as I can. I can't exactly use the Zeta-Beam to get there. Try not to do anything fun without me."

Everyone laughed again as Gabrielle hung up, hearing a "No promises" out of Wally.

Rose placed her phone back into the inside pocket on the right side of her jacket, zipping the pocket back up, before buttoning the middle button on her jacket.

Once she was satisfied, she placed her helmet back onto her head, re-started her bike, and sped out of the area, making her way to Yellowstone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 10, 20:20 EDT (8:20 PM EDT)**

"Hey, sorry I can't get to phone, leave a message and I'll try and get back to you." Gabrielle's voice came over the Cave's communication system.

Canary canceled the call, before smiling at Zatara. "Don't worry Giovanni; I'm sure Gabrielle is on her way back with the Team and Zatanna." Canary said.

Zatara just stared at her with his arms crossed, as Canary looked away from him, a frown replacing her smile.

She knew Gabrielle wasn't going to just bring the team back, especially if they were close to finding Red Tornado.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellowstone<strong>** National Park**

**October 10, 20:24 MDT (8:24 PM MDT)**

Black Rose ran through the forest and out onto the battle scene in Yellowstone. She watched as Tornado surrounded the team in giant red tornado's, and made her way over to them before her entry route was blocked by a giant tornado, knocking her onto her back.

The Team stared at her, as she stood up, dusting off her outfit. "I thought I said not to do anything fun without me." Rose said, before staring at Tornado.

"Glad you finally made it, slow-poke. Cute outfit, by the way." Wally commented with a smirk, which was rewarded with a smack from Artemis.

M'gann stared at Tornado before yelling at him. "Why, Tornado? Why are you doing this?"

Tornado didn't respond, just floated on top of his tornado with his arms crossed as his tornado's finished encircling the team, leaving them no room for escape. M'gann stared at everyone. "_Message received_?" She asked telepathically.

Everyone nodded, and Connor glared at Tornado. "Who cares why? Nail him!" He yelled before charging at Tornado.

Aqualad ran after Connor. "Superboy! Maneuver 7!" He yelled.

Superboy turned and kicked up dirt as he skid to a stop. He linked his fingers together before giving Aqualad the boost he needed to reach Tornado's height. Aqualad attempted to attack Tornado, but was rewarded with a punch, knocking him back to the ground and into Conner.

Artemis and Robin stepped up. Artemis shot two arrows at Tornado, which he redirected back at the two teens. "Look out!" Robin yelled before the arrows hit the ground, leaving an explosion.

Kid Flash glared at Tornado, yelling something before moving his goggles so that they were placed over his eyes, before spinning at super speed, creating a black tornado. M'gann picked up Rose, and maneuvered her way around the tornados so that they were placed behind Red Tornado.

As Kid Flash's tornado made its way over to Tornado, M'gann projected Rose at Tornado in an attempt for Rose to kick him, before she attempted to punch him herself. Tornado just simply grabbed M'gann's fist, and Rose's foot before throwing the two into Kid Flash's tornado resulting in the three teens crashing into one another.

The Team lay on the ground as Zatanna ran forward and attempted to perform a spell, but failed. Tornado grabbed her by the neck, and the two stared at each other before Zatanna's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Tornado threw her to the ground where she landed in the midst of the Team.

The red tornado's dispersed, and Tornado floated in the air staring down at the team, before being confronted by Red Volcano.

The Team stood up when Volcano pointed out Tornado's ruse. Volcano then crumbled the rock with had been adorned with "Play dead" and chucked the pieces at the team.

Aqualad and Superboy ran forward and attacked the large chunks, as M'gann redirected the smaller chunks away from the team, accidentally sending one toward Robin and Zatanna.

Both teens narrowly dodged the chunk. "_Zatanna_?" Robin questioned.

"_I'm good. But Red Tornado's getting away._" Zatanna said, staring up at Tornado as he flew off.

"_Is he abandoning us?_" Artemis questioned as she ran toward Volcano.

"_I don't believe that._" M'gann commented, as she flew to attack Volcano.

"_I have a question._" Rose stated, as she joined her team in charging at Volcano. "_Do we actually **have** a plan, or are we just going to attack and pray it does some damage?_"

Kid Flash ran up the side of the rock pillar that Volcano was standing on. "You stand no chance against me, humans." Volcano stated right before Wally attempted to punch him.

Volcano punched Wally knocking him to the ground, as M'gann and Superboy moved in for the next attempt. "We're not human!" They yelled.

"Okay, so we're attacking and praying we can hit the guy, good to know." Rose commented.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is—" Volcano said, as he raised his hands. Causing hands to erupt out of the ground, where they shot up and clapped themselves onto Superboy and M'gann. "Meatbags." Volcano finished.

Volcano directed his gaze down to the ground as he waved his hand, causing the earth to disrupt, and open up underneath Artemis and Aqualad. Both narrowly escaped before the ground closed back up, the pair landing roughly on the ground.

Robin took advantage of the new elevation, and ran up the small incline next to Artemis and Aqualad, throwing one of his batarangs at Volcano, who just caught it in his hand, crushing it, which caused an explosion.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me–" Volcano started, as Rose attempted to attack him from behind. He moved out of her way, causing her to miss and land on the ground next to Aqualad and Artemis. "Allow me to anticipate your every move."

Zatanna spoke with her hand outstretched toward Volcano, causing the smoke that still lingered from Robin's batarang exploding to form a blind around Volcano's eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves!" Zatanna stated.

Robin landed next to her with a grin, as the rest of the team collected themselves enough to stand.

Volcano's eyes started glowing. He turned his face to the sky, as beams of red light emitted from his eyes. Behind him a volcano erupted, lava starting to pour down the side of the mountain.

The team stared at the volcano in shock, before Rose broke the silence between all of them.

"He can _do_ that?!" Rose exclaimed. "What _idiot_ gave him the power to do _that_?!"

"The guy that created him would be my guess." Artemis said, staring at Rose.

* * *

><p>The ground at the base of the volcano was pooled with Lava. Kid Flash made an attempt to attack Volcano, who simply chucked flaming rocks at him. Kid Flash dodged, and glared at Volcano. "<em>He's activating a stage 2 eruption.<em>" He stated. "_It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye._"

Aqualad ran up next to Kid Flash as he pulled his Water bearers out. "Hit him from all sides." He ordered, as he jumped to attack Volcano.

Superboy charged at Volcano leaping into the air as Volcano hit Aqualad with a rock. Superboy attempted to punch Volcano, but Volcano simply caught Superboy's fist before grabbing his wrist and throwing him to the ground.

M'gann flew behind Volcano camouflaging herself so that she would be – somewhat – invisible. While behind Volcano, M'gann used here telekinesis to bend Volcano backwards. Volcano turned his head, causing lava to erupt from the ground right next to M'gann causing her to lose her grip on Volcano, and her camouflage.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed before rushing toward her.

Volcano flipped off of his rock pillar, landing between M'gann and Superboy. Volcano knocked Superboy back before grabbing M'gann's cape, and lifting her into the air.

Zatanna – now standing behind Kid Flash – speaks a spell which turns the smoke coming from the cracks in the ground into Kid Flash copies, all of which speed off with the real Kid Flash, soon after creation. Zatanna smiled. "I use a scaled-down version when I want to sneak out of the house." She stated.

"Nice, I wish I was I able to do that when I wanted to sneak out." Rose commented as she ran up next to Zatanna.

Volcano chucked rocks at the Kid Flash replicas, while the real Kid Flash made his way behind Volcano. Once positioned behind the – still distracted – robot, Kid Flash sped forward, rescuing M'gann before sliding to a stop by his team mates.

Aqualad spun to look behind him as a pillar of water sprung out of nowhere, knocking the unsuspecting Red Volcano into a lava pit. Robin beamed as he stared at his team mate. "Nice hit!" He exclaimed.

"The hit was not mine." Aqualad stated, before pointing to his left. "Look!"

Red Torpedo stood, before raising himself into the air shooting streams of water at Volcano as he emerged from the lava pit. Volcano created another rock pillar, rising out of the lava. Tornado rammed into it, causing Volcano to fall into the lava pit again.

Volcano emerged out of the pit, as the team watched with shocked expressions on their faces while Wally tended to an unconscious M'gann. Volcano was suddenly smacked with a fireball, before being bombed with constant fireballs by Red Inferno as she made her way over to Volcano.

Inferno flew at Volcano who grabbed the former's hands as she landed in the lava. "Sister! Brothers! Stop!" Volcano yelled, as Torpedo rammed into him.

The three Reds were submerged in the lava, as Tornado flew down into it to aid Torpedo and Inferno, promptly standing on top of Volcano.

Superboy rescued Tornado, as the volcano rumbled loudly. Kid Flash spun and stared at Tornado. "Tornado, listen! We're on the verge of a stage 3 super volcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure, fast." Kid Flash yelled. "But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!"

"Oh we just saved him, and now we're sending him to save the world in a dramatic fashion. We're not the best rescuers, now are we?" Rose asked.

Kid Flash ignored her as Tornado nodded. Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Triangulate around the pressure locus." He ordered.

Robin made quick work of what he was ordered. "Right." He stated as he worked. "There, there, and there."

As the red dots appeared on his miniature holographic scale of the mountain Artemis shoots an arrow which disbands into three separate arrows, all of which hit the desired locations on the volcano.

Tornado then takes to the air, diverting the ash clouds into outer space. As the clouds disappeared from the mountain, the lava solidifies, and Kid Flash thrusts his arm into the air, before jerking it back down. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

Everyone watched as the legless Tornado slowly makes his way to the ground, before the tornado keeping him in the air dissipated and Tornado hit the ground. Everyone ran over to the robot in an effort to aid him.

* * *

><p>Everyone – sans Conner – stood around the table in the lab which held Tornado, watching as Robin and Wally worked on him. Robin finally sighed, as he and Wally backed away from Tornado. "There, that should do it!" Robin exclaimed.<p>

"Yes. I can speak again." Tornado said, as he moved his face plate back over the mechanics Wally and Robin had just operated on.

Aqualad stepped forward. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." He stated.

"The planet would have survived. It was Humanity that was saved." Tornado corrected, staring at Aqualad. "Though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

Aqualad placed a hand on Tornado's shoulder. "My point is this – you were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No, I left to protect you from further attack, and to find my creator, Morrow." Tornado stated, looking away from Aqualad.

Wally spoke up from the sidelines. "Cool! Souvenir." He exclaimed as he held up a robotic hand, a grin on his face, as Robin inspected a spare robotic lower leg.

Robin brought the leg over to Tornado. "Reddy, we can rebuild you, better than you were before." Robin stated with a smile, as Wally continued to admire the robotic hand.

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Tornado stated.

Conner finally spoke up. "Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" He questioned, as he spun to face Tornado.

"I was the pragmatic choice." Tornado replied. "I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced A.I. programming." Wally pointed out, before admiring the robotic hand again. "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

M'gann smacked her forehead. "Hello Megan. You wanted to become more human." She stated with a smile.

"And you couldn't do that with the league, they're stiffs." Artemis added.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman." Robin stated. "Trust me."

"I know that one for a fact." Gabrielle offered.

"Then the cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well." Aqualad said, staring at Tornado.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but _perhaps_ they are true." Tornado agreed. "And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to… care about you all."

"See? Practically a meatbag already." Conner said.

Tornado looked away from Conner and to the ceiling. "Which reminds me..." He stated.

* * *

><p>The team sat in the bio-ship, as M'gann was flying them home. Gabrielle was spinning in her chair. "This is so much better than having to drive back to the cave. The seat is actually comfortable!" She exclaimed with a grin, as she spun again.<p>

Everyone ignored her, as they were more focused on what they were doing, until Gabrielle remembered that she had turned her phone on silent. She unbuttoned her jacket, before pulling her cell phone out of the inside pocket. She flipped it open and stared at her ten missed calls, all from the same number.

Gabrielle grimaced as she called the number and placed the phone to her ear, sliding down in her seat. "Gabrielle?" Canary answered.

"Yeah, it's me Canary." Gabrielle said which caused everyone to stare at her. "I saw that you called. What's up?"

Gabrielle received silence from the other end. "Hey! I've got the team with me, hold on a second!" Gabrielle exclaimed before tossing the phone to Robin.

Robin caught the phone before hooking it up to the bio-ship like he had done with his own cell phone. "Alright, say hi everyone." Robin said.

"Hi, Canary!" M'gann exclaimed. "How has your day been?"

Everyone stared at M'gann as if she had lost her mind. "Is Zatanna still with you?" Canary questioned.

"Yes." Robin replied, smiling at Zatanna.

"Canary, this isn't the communication system we're talking on… is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, it is." Canary said. "Marvel and Zatara are both here."

All color left Zatanna's face. Gabrielle quickly unbuckled herself and made her way over to Robin's seat. "Hi guys, we gotta go, we're losing you." She exclaimed as Robin handed the cell phone to her.

"Gabrielle, don't you dare h-" Canary said, before being interrupted by Gabrielle.

"We'll talk to you when we get back! Bye!" She quickly exclaimed before shutting her phone and unhooking it from the ship.

Everyone stared at Gabrielle in silence, before she finally spoke. "If I'm still a member of the team when we get back, I'll consider it a miracle." She said, before walking back to her seat.

A smile played across everyone's lips, as Gabrielle buckled herself back up. Once everyone had returned to what they were doing. Gabrielle opened her phone back up and dialed the number for her apartment, putting the phone to her ear as soon as she hit the call button.

* * *

><p>If there were some Typo's I apologize, I was tired and only proof-read random sections.<p>

But thank you for reading :D and I promise, I'll try and work on some more while working on my project.


	10. A Trip to the Store

Hey, look! A new chapter! :D Sorry it's short, I ran out of ideas, promise that the next one will be better (I think this one sort-of sucks but... hey, you awesome people decide)

This is one of those filler chapters, so no action, just basic bland random stuff. (Next chapter will have action, and perhaps more interesting stuff :D)

You know the disclaimer :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: A Trip to the Store<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**October 11, 8:46 EDT**

Gabrielle, Roy, and Natalia walked through town heading to the store to buy more eggs. There were other things the apartment needed of course, but eggs were the most important thing they needed. Mainly because Gabrielle refused to let Roy cook breakfast and she burnt everything she attempted to cook.

Gabrielle walked with her arms crossed, as Roy was letting Natalia ride on his back. Gabrielle stared at Roy before moaning. "I don't see why I couldn't have stayed at the apartment. Especially when you told me that I couldn't go out as Brian."

"I am not walking to the store with a three year old, and another guy. That just looks weird."

"Well last time Nat and I went through town, I ran into someone from Denver. The only reason he didn't recognize me was because I was disguised."

"It was a guy?" Roy questioned.

Gabrielle stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah… Why do you care? It's my problem."

"I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly. Why would you be so worried anyway?"

"The guy made my life a living hell. And that's putting it nicely."

The two walked in silence after that.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Gabrielle walked ahead of Roy so she wouldn't have to put up with the silence between them. Ten minutes later Gabrielle walked into someone, who turned around to stare at her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She stared at the ground.<p>

"It's fine." The male said.

Gabrielle froze as she recognized the voice. She slowly looked up, staring at the blond haired nineteen-year-old that she had mentioned to Roy.

"Gabrielle?" He asked. "Gabrielle Anderson? The scientist's kid from Denver?"

"Lloyd?" Gabrielle questioned.

Lloyd smiled and Gabrielle mentally grimaced as she forced a smile onto her face. "What are the chances of the two of us running into each other?"

"Very, very, very, _very_ slim." Gabrielle replied. "So, uh… how's life been treating you?"

"Pretty good. How about you? How's the family?"

"I haven't spoken with the older brother's for a while, and Mom and Dad…." Gabrielle bit her lip as she thought. After a minute she continued "They're doing alright." She wasn't about to let _him_ know she was now an orphan.

"That's good." Lloyd commented. "So what's a Denver doll like you doing in a small town like HappyHarbor?"

"Well that's actually a long story." Gabrielle rubbed the back of her neck, praying she wouldn't have to come up with a story.

"Oh? I'd love to hear it."

_So would I_, Gabrielle thought.

Gabrielle was actually relieved when she heard Roy's voice behind her. "What's going on over here?" He asked as he walked over to stand next to Gabrielle.

"I'm just catching up with an old friend." Gabrielle smiled.

Lloyd smiled as he stared at Roy. Natalia peeked her head out from behind Roy's, before quickly hiding it again. "Who's this little cutie?" Lloyd shoved his hands into his pockets with a grin. "Is she yours Gab?"

"No, she's my little sister." Gabrielle replied.

"Well she's adorable." Lloyd smirked, before staring at Roy. "And who's this?"

"Lloyd this is Roy." Gabrielle stared at Lloyd as she spoke, attempting to figure out what Lloyd was thinking.

"A new friend?" Lloyd questioned.

"Actually… Roy's my boyfriend." Gabrielle locked her arm with Roy's.

Roy and Lloyd both stared at Gabrielle with the same shocked expression as she smiled, resting her head on Roy's shoulder. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yeah, that's right." Roy stared at Lloyd with a smile.

"I see." Lloyd frowned. After a minute he was grinning again. "I always thought that if a guy tried to even get near Gabrielle that she would kick his butt. But I guess I was wrong."

"Yup, you were." Gabrielle smiled. "Well it was nice seeing you again Lloyd, but Roy and I have shopping to do. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Maybe you will." Lloyd said with a grin still plastered onto his face. "Nice seeing you again Gabrielle, and pleasure meeting you Roy."

Lloyd left the two, walking in the same direction that Roy and Gabrielle were originally going. As soon as he was out of sight, Gabrielle let go of Roy's arm before crossing her arms firmly across her chest as they continued their walk to the store.

"Boyfriend?" Roy questioned.

"I panicked." Gabrielle mumbled.

"Why did you panic, he seemed like a nice guy." Roy thought a little before continuing. "A little too cheery and flirty though."

"That's the point." Gabrielle frowned. "He's always flirted with me. He always had that creepy smile on his face." She shivered as she continued. "No matter what he was doing, if I was around, he had that smile. It freaks me out. I guess that I figured if he thought I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't bug me."

Roy didn't say anything, which left the two walking in silence once again.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so remind me. What all do we need again?" Gabrielle asked as they walked into the store.<p>

"Eggs."

"I got that part, what else?"

"Eggs."

"I already know we need eggs! What else do we need?"

"_Plenty_ of eggs."

Gabrielle glared at him as he smirked. "I hope Canary calls so I can ditch you and actually do something _fun_." With that, Gabrielle turned and marched off to the section of the store that had the eggs.

Roy stared at Natalia as he let her down off of his back. "She doesn't like me, does she?"

Natalia shrugged and the two walked after Gabrielle.

* * *

><p>Roy and Natalia found Gabrielle standing in the cereal isle holding three 2½ dozen egg trays. Roy couldn't help a smile as he stared at the egg trays.<p>

Gabrielle stared at the two before nodding toward the cereal boxes. "Do you think I could manage to burn these?"

Roy stared at her confused. "Why would you want to?"

"I figured if we got cereal, we wouldn't have to worry about me always burning the eggs." Gabrielle shrugged.

Roy just smiled and shook his head. "Just give me the eggs, before you drop them."

"I'm not stupid enough to drop eggs."

"You can _burn_ eggs; I'm not going to chance it." He held his arms out for the egg trays. "Hand them over."

"Not happening, _Harper_."

"Just give me the eggs, Anderson."

Both glared at each other, before Natalia stopped them. "Can we get this cereal?" she held up a box of chocolate cereal.

Gabrielle stared at Natalia confused, as Roy took the distraction as a chance to take the eggs from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle glared at Roy. "So you really don't trust me, nice to know."

"I just don't want you dropping the eggs and breaking them before we even leave the store."

"Whatever."

"So, does that mean no cereal?"

Both teens stared at Natalia who was still holding the cereal box. Roy smiled as Gabrielle sighed.

Gabrielle took the box before picking up Natalia. "Alright, you can have your cereal." She turned to Roy. "Do we have any milk at the apartment?"

"I don't know, I think there's a little."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get some."

"You're saying that because I'm paying, aren't you?"

"Why else would I get milk?"


	11. Protection

This might actually be the quickest update from me in a while, huh? Funny how things work.

As promised, there's action in this one. But it might be at the end, and... brief... Sorry about that.

And it's also a little longer than the last one. I think...

Anyway, you guys know the Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Protection<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**October 16, 13:01 PDT (1:01 PM PDT)**

Black Rose moaned as she struggled against the rope that kept her torso held against the chair she was in. She muttered curses as she also attempted to struggle out of the rope binding her hands together behind the chair.

After a minute Red Arrow began to protest. "Will you cut that out?"

Rose attempted to stare at him over her shoulder.

He was placed in an identical chair and his torso bound with the same rope around her torso. His hands were also tied behind the back of the chair.

Rose 'tsked.' "At least I'm trying to escape; all you're doing is sitting there!"

"I'm thinking up a plan, so stop struggling."

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if _you_ had stayed at the harbor."

"So you're saying this is _my_ fault?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. If you hadn't _insisted_ on coming with me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You're right, _we_ wouldn't. But _you_ might be, ever think of that?"

Rose glared at the ground, not wanting to admit that the archer had a point.

She could likely be in this very situation, but without anyone to provide back-up; even if she found said back-up to be very irritating at the moment.

Rose finally sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against Arrow's.

She might as well help him think up a plan. After all, they were _both_ stuck at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 16, 15:00 EDT (3:00 PM EDT)**

"So what you're telling me is the team is being put into a telepathic training exercise, and I can't be apart of it."

"Correct"

"And remind me, why can't I be apart of this?"

Red Tornado interrupted Batman before he could answer Gabrielle. "I believe that it is because of Natalia."

Gabrielle stared at Batman again. "So you won't let me participate in the training exercise, but you'll send me on a mission to StarCity."

"I need someone to do reconnaissance in StarCity. Because the team is taking part in this training exercise-"

"Which I should be apart of, since I _am_ apart of the team."

Batman glared at her as he continued. "You are the only one we have available to take on this mission."

"Why can't Green Arrow do it? It's his city."

"He is currently pursuing a top priority target in StarCity with Black Canary. It is only reconnaissance, which is why someone from this team was the prime choice."

"So then, how does Natalia play into all of this?"

Batman ignored her, before walking over to Martian Manhunter.

Gabrielle sighed and pulled her ninja mask out of her jacket pocket before securing it around the lower half of her face.

"Tornado, can you operate the Zeta-Beam for me?"

Tornado nodded and prepared the Zeta-Beam for use as Red Arrow walked up to Gabrielle. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. Someone's going to watch Natalia." Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips. "If I'm going on a mission, that leaves you to watch her, therefore, you can't come."

Arrow crossed his arms. "I'm not the only person who can babysit her."

"Perhaps I may watch Natalia." Tornado spoke up.

"No, Arrow can do it." Gabrielle glared at Arrow.

"StarCity is _my_ city, in case you've forgotten. I know it like the back of my hand, and it wouldn't be in the missions or Natalia's best interest if you got lost."

"Red Arrow will provide back up." Batman stared at the two teens. "Mission begins immediately."

Gabrielle stared at the Zeta-Beam before turning and walking through, Arrow on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**October 16, 13:14 PDT (1:14 PM PDT)**

Rose attempted to stare at Arrow from over her shoulder again. "Why were you so insistent on coming with me?"

Arrow moaned. "What? You're bringing this up again?"

"I want to know."

"I didn't want you to get lost, alright?"

Rose sighed and stared at the ground. "Whatever."

Arrow felt her lean her head against his again, and sighed.

He relaxed in his chair, and found his quiver and bow leaning against a crate on the other side of the room.

He stared at the items, before returning to his thoughts as he attempted to figure out an escape plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**October 16, 12:27 PDT**

Arrow and Rose were on different rooftops, both observing different angles of the warehouse.

Arrow put a hand on the communicator in his ear. "Rose, what are you seeing?"

"I'm seeing the same thing as you, just a different angle." Rose's irritated reply came a few minutes later.

Arrow sighed, and watched curiously as a few of the individuals in the warehouse suddenly left his view range.

"Rose, do you have eyes on those three individuals that just left?"

"No, do you?"

"No."

"Are we compromised?"

"I don't know. Let's regroup, just in case."

"Maybe they went to get something."

Arrow reached into his quiver and loaded an arrow into his bow. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Whatev- ow!"

"Rose? Rose what happened?"

He waited a moment, but received no reply.

It took him less than a minute before he was on the rooftop he had left Rose on.

He watched as one of the three individuals from the warehouse tossed an unconscious Rose over his shoulder.

Arrow quickly fired a 'punch' arrow at the other two men. As he readied to fire a third at the man holding Rose the man turned to face him.

"Would you really risk putting your team-mate in danger?"

Arrow glanced at the unconscious Rose, before staring at the man holding her.

The two stared at each other as Arrow determined the best course of action. The only option there was where Rose wouldn't be harmed was to surrender.

The mission was already a failure, they had been found. Now he was faced with a serious decision.

Would he fight and risk harming Rose in the process? It could only be minor injuries after all, she would heal eventually.

He suddenly remembered when Rose – Gabrielle at the time – had told him about the downside to her healing ability.

The other option was that he could surrender and figure out an escape plan later, reducing the chance of Rose being harmed.

Arrow stared at the unconscious Rose and sighed.

Returning the arrow to his quiver, he placed his bow on the ground before holding his hands in the air.

After that, he blacked out.


	12. Escape

So I wasn't planning on posting this chapter for a few days maybe.

But since it's already done, and the last chapter ended with such a cliff hanger, I figured I'd spare you all the agony of anticipation. (Since I know I hate it)

So there's sort-of no action (that's on-screen so-to-speak) But there are a few (very few and very very very subtle (Sort-of subtle anyway) RoyxGab hints. Which may or may-not become more frequent. (We'll see)

So, Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's short. I'll work on making the next chapters longer.

(And you know the **Disclaimer**.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Escape<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**October 16, 13:23 PDT (1:23 PM PDT)**

Arrow attempted to stare behind him – without moving his head – once he heard – what sounded like – a faint snoring sound.

"Rose are you asleep?"

He listened for a moment but received no reply. Instead he continued to hear what sounded like snoring.

He chuckled at Rose's ability to sleep even though they were in a dangerous situation.

Though, once he thought about it, it was understandable.

Gabrielle hadn't been sleeping since their recent trip to the store. He couldn't figure out how a simple run-in could have her so on edge.

He suddenly tensed when he heard a metal door shutting, and listened as what sounded like three-to-four people walked towards him and the still-sleeping Rose.

When an un-masked Cheshire entered his line of sight, he relaxed a little.

Cheshire smiled and used her finger to make a circle on his cheek. "Oh look who it is. You just couldn't stay away, could you?" She looked behind him at Rose. "You're going to make me jealous if you keep showing up with _her_."

"Stop flirting."

Cheshire glared at the person who spoke. Arrow recognized the voice to know that it belonged to Sportsmaster.

When he heard 'oomph' from Rose, he guessed that someone had punched her. Which was confirmed when she spoke up.

"A simple 'wake up' would have worked." Rose gasped for air. "You didn't have to punch me."

"You _clearly_ don't know how to treat a girl." Cheshire commented.

"Let's get moving." Sportsmaster said, walking toward Arrow's weapon. "One of you, get the girl."

"You sure we can't bring him?"

Sportsmaster stared back at Cheshire, not answering.

Cheshire shrugged at Arrow, running her finger under his chin before walking away. "Until next time, then."

Roy felt something cold and metal being pressed into his hands. After cutting his finger on the side of it, he realized what it was.

Now all he had to do was distract Sportsmaster and Cheshire to buy some time.

Yeah. _That_ would be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 16, 16:23 EDT (4:23 PM EDT)**

Natalia sat alone in the living room area of the cave. She stared at the blank television, hugging her teddy bear tightly.

It had been almost an hour since she had told Batman about her vision and it was still haunting her.

She could see it play across the TV screen as if someone had recorded it from her memory and was playing it.

Gabrielle was crouched on a roof, looking into a warehouse when three masked-men caught her by surprise.

Gabrielle tried to fight off two of them, not noticing as the third slipped behind her and knocked her out.

Something else that worried her was that Roy wasn't anywhere in her vision.

As she sat there, squeezing her teddy bear, she watched as a new scene played across the screen.

One that wasn't any better than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**October 16, 13:36 PDT (1:36 PM PDT)**

Arrow stood on a rooftop with an unconscious Rose lying at his feet.

After she had placed the knife in his hands, he cut his hands free, enabling them both to fight off Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and the other two.

The two unknown men went down easily, but Sportsmaster and Cheshire proved to be a challenge, especially when they brought in reinforcements.

When Rose sustained some major injuries and was knocked unconscious Arrow decided that it was time to leave.

He fired explosive arrows at the ground, resulting in a smoke cloud that covered his and Rose's escape.

Arrow stared down at the unconscious Rose at his feet, worried about her injuries.

When he heard foot steps behind him, he quickly spun, loading an arrow onto his bow and aimed it at Black Canary and Green Arrow.

Green Arrow had a hand in his quiver, ready to load his own bow if needed, as Canary cautiously took a step closer to the teen.

Red Arrow 'tsked' before placing his arrow back into his quiver. He glared at his former mentor. "Why are you here?"

Canary answered before Green Arrow could. "Batman contacted us. He said Natalia told him that she had a vision of Gab – I mean Rose – being captured." Canary stared at her unconscious protégé. "Is she-"

"She's fine. She needs medical attention though."

Green Arrow crossed his arms. "Then why are you two just sitting on this roof?"

"I didn't want to take the chance of running into Cheshire and Sportsmaster and risk Rose getting hurt anymore."

Green Arrow looked ready to speak again, when all three turned their attention to Rose as she seemed to mutter something.

Red Arrow placed his bow on his shoulder before picking up Rose and turning to stare at the two league members.

"Are you going to stand there or help be get her back to Mount Justice?"


	13. Recovery

So I've had this done, but there's been a lot of complications and I haven't been able to add it.

Anyway, there's no action in this chapter (Sorry, but if you just stick with me a little longer I promise the next chapter will have tons of action, and I'll try to make it a lot longer)

So, I hope you enjoy, and you obviously know the disclaimer by now

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Recovery<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 20, 13:52 EDT (1:52 PM EDT)**

Gabrielle moaned and rolled over onto her left side. When a sharp pain struck her arm, she rolled over onto her right side.

She then rolled so that she was lying on her back, as a sharp pain struck her right side.

Gabrielle finally opened her eyes to find she was in the infirmary back in MountJustice.

She attempted to sit up when someone put their hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

She stared at the person puzzled for a moment. "Roy?"

"Morning sleeping beauty, get enough rest?"

"H-how… What happened?"

Roy sighed and crossed his arms. "You were badly injured and knocked unconscious. I managed to get out of the warehouse with you, but I didn't get far. Green Arrow and Canary showed up eventually and helped me bring you here." He shrugged as he continued. "Apparently Natalia had a 'vision' of you getting captured and told Batman."

"I never told you about Natalia's ability did I?" Gabrielle moaned.

"What ability?"

"She can predict the future sometimes but only minutes before it happens."

"Handy."

Gabrielle smiled for a moment. "Where is Nat?"

"Tornado's watching her. She enjoys playing games with him. At least I think she does."

Gabrielle furrowed her brows for a moment. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Roy turned and headed for the door. "Now that I think about it, Canary wanted me to inform her when you woke up."

"Oh… Okay."

Gabrielle frowned as she weakly pulled the bed's sheet closer to her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 23, 17:29 EDT (5:29 PM EDT)**

Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter and Batman stood in the main hall observing the members of the team as they sat in the kitchen and lounge area.

Superboy had left the cave with Wolf and Sphere moments earlier which left the four League members watching the rest of the team closely as they waited to attend their counseling sessions with Canary.

Their attention was pulled from the screen when Red Arrow and Gabrielle walked in, Gabrielle with a little difficulty.

Batman turned to the Martian standing next to him. "How is Gabrielle doing?"

"She is slowly getting better. However, I do not understand why the progression is so slow."

Red Tornado decided to add something. "Red Arrow has visited her everyday since she was brought to the infirmary." Red Tornado gestured to the teens as Gabrielle's legs gave out and she fell onto her back. "I believe the interaction is helping in her recovery."

No one offered a word as they continued to watch the two teens.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle moaned as she lay on the floor in the main hall of the cave using her arms as a pillow.<p>

Her legs were still recovering from the injuries they sustained back on the sixteenth, and the drawback of her healing ability wasn't helping the healing process at all.

She opened her eyes and stared at Red Arrow as he stared down at her with his arms crossed.

"You're still here?"

He nodded. "Any reason why you're still on the floor?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Would you believe me if I said that it is extremely comfortable down here?"

"No, I wouldn't. Get up."

"No." Gabrielle closed her eyes again. "I don't want to walk around the cave anymore, my legs feel awful and I want to go home."

"Well you're not allowed to leave the cave until you're one hundred percent better. This seems like the best way to get your legs back to normal." He kicked her leg a little. "Now get up."

"No."

"I'll pick you up if I have to."

"That would defeat the purpose of getting me off the floor."

Roy glared at her. "Do you want to stay in the cave for the next year?"

"No, but if you kick me again, I'm going to trip you."

Roy crossed his arms. "Yeah, right, good luck with that." He kicked her leg again. "Get up."

Gabrielle used her foot to pull Roy's legs out from under him, resulting in Roy landing on his backside.

Gabrielle finally pushed herself to her feet before staring over her shoulder at Roy. "I told you that I would trip you." She began to walk out of the room. "If you want me to keep walking, I'm going to need you to answer quite a few questions. So I suggest you get up."

Roy smirked as he pushed himself back to his feet before following Gabrielle.

Just before he left the room, he finally noticed the four League members that had apparently been watching the two.

* * *

><p><strong>October 23, 18:06 EDT (6:06 EDT)<strong>

Gabrielle and Arrow sat in the hanger, on the edge of the platform where the Bio-ship was currently sitting.

Gabrielle kicked her legs, as she stared at Arrow. "Alright, how do you know Cheshire?"

"I stopped her from completing an assassination contract in Taipei. You could probably ask Aqualad about it."

Gabrielle stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "You asked him for help? I thought you didn't _like_ the team."

Arrow stared at her blankly, and she smiled.

Gabrielle thought some more. "Why have you put up with Nat and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You let us stay at your place, and now you're staying with us here. Why?"

Arrow stared across the room, as Gabrielle stared at him. After a moment, he finally answered. "I guess… it was because…" Arrow thought about his answer more. "I guess I figured that you needed someone to watch Natalia while you helped the team."

Gabrielle stared at him for a minute, before shrugging. "Alright, I'll buy it."

"Alright, now I want you to answer a question."

Gabrielle stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Alright then, shoot."

"Is Natalia really your sister?"

Gabrielle smiled as she stared across the room. "I was wondering when someone would ask that."

Arrow stared at her confused. "You knew someone would ask?"

"Natalia looks too young to be my sister, right?"

Arrow crossed his arms and nodded.

"It's because she's not. We're not related." Gabrielle sighed and stared at the ceiling. "She was the daughter of one of my Mom's friends. They always brought her over and I loved her from the moment I saw her."

"What happened to her parents?"

"They were killed, a couple years ago. Mom suspected the League of Shadows." Gabrielle sighed. "While Mom tried to find out who killed them, Dad adopted Natalia and she's lived with us ever since."

"So she's your adoptive sister?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "It's complicated, but the simple answer is; no, she is not my biological sister."

"Why do you say that she's your sister?" Arrow thought about it more. "You've been lying to the League, and everyone."

Gabrielle stood up and walked out of the hanger. "You wanted me to walk right?"

Arrow watched her as she left and sighed.

He just couldn't stay on her good side, could he?


	14. Rebellion

Alright, this has been sitting around in my files for a few days. Sorry about that, things have been crazy over here.

So there's some action (Which is more than we've been seeing from my story as of late, I do believe) but there will be more in the next chapter, I promise. (With luck it should be ready soon)

So, I hope you like it, and you know the disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen; Rebellion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 26, 15:38 EDT (3:38 PM EDT)**

Red Arrow watched as Gabrielle interrogated her mentor, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and even Batman. He couldn't help a smirk as Gabrielle spoke up.

"But I'm perfectly fine. Why do _I_ have to be cooped up in the cave twenty-four seven? This isn't f-"

Batman glared at her, which – surprisingly – caused her to stop mid-sentence. "Sportsmaster and Cheshire were about to take _you_ with them. You are being held in the cave until the League deems that it's safe for you to leave."

Gabrielle returned Batman's glare. "I can handle myself. I've been taking care of Natalia and myself a little over a month. I don't need any _babysitters_."

Canary stepped forward. "Gabrielle, it's for your own safety. Sportsmaster tried to kidnap you and Natalia the night your parents-"

Gabrielle turned her glare on her mentor. "I _know_, and I held my own against him."

Now it was Green Arrow's turn. "We're trying to help you." Green Arrow crossed his arms. "Your mother was a member of the League, and if she were here, she would be doing the same thing."

The five stood in silence for a moment.

Canary finally spoke up. "Gabrielle, we don't want you getting hurt. We don't know what the League of Shadow's wants with you." Canary reached out a hand to place on Gabrielle's shoulder, but Gabrielle avoided it.

"They're probably mad that my Father quit, just like the team they were dealing with is mad that my brother left."

Three of the four League members' eyes widened as the words left Gabrielle's mouth.

Gabrielle crossed her arm. "I told you, I can handle myself. If the Shadow's want me, then let them come. I've dealt with them before and I can deal with them now."

"You're going to stay here, and listen to your superiors. That means Batman, Gabrielle."

All five turned to stare at Superman, Gabrielle only staring at the man of steel briefly before glaring at Batman. "When did you call him?"

"Apparently, it was a needed intervention. Obviously, we need to talk Gabrielle."

Superman motioned for Gabrielle to follow him, and reluctantly she did so.

Once Gabrielle and Superman were out of sight, Red Arrow took the opportunity to leave. He walked towards the living room area of the cave, ignoring the four League members as they watched him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 31. 19:54 EDT (7:54 EDT)**

Gabrielle walked over to her bike, placing the helmet on her head, before securing her jacket.

She wasn't technically supposed to be leaving base, but she didn't care. She needed out of the Cave and she needed out now.

Captain Marvel landed in front of her bike. "Where are you going?"

"Out of the way." Gabrielle snapped.

"You're not allowed to leave the Cave."

"Really? Just watch me."

With that Gabrielle started her bike, maneuvering around Marvel and through the Zeta-Tube.

Marvel stared at the tubes in shock, before flying off to alert Batman that Gabrielle had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>**, Colorado**

**October 31, 18: 10 MDT (6:10 MDT)**

Black Rose executed a roundhouse kick, kicking a thug in the jaw.

She stared at the unconscious thugs, listening carefully as she heard someone walking up behind her.

Rose instinctively drew one of her Sais, and aimed it at the person's throat.

"That is the second time you've done that to me."

Rose 'tsked' as she returned her Sai to its holder. She turned and began to walk away. "Go away Arrow, shouldn't you be in that private meeting with Bats anyway?"

"Marvel informed Bats that you left. You need to return to the cave."

Rose spun and glared at him. "What I _need_ is to punch more thugs." She spread her arms wide. "I'm perfectly fine, but I'm still not permitted to leave the cave. I have been cooped up in there for a week and a half. KF has a broken arm and yet _he_ still gets sent on missions."

"Well don't be mad at them. If you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me." Rose furrowed her brows as she stared at Arrow. He quickly explained. "I'm the one who suggested that you be kept at the cave until you're one hundred percent better."

"You're the reason I've been cooped up for a week and a half?"

"I didn't want you going out before your injuries fully heal. It takes you two times longer to heal than a regular person."

Rose was ready to speak, when Cheshire interrupted. "Oh look, the ex-side kick and the newbie are fighting. Isn't this just adorable."

Arrow and Rose stared at Cheshire as she landed on the street in-between the two. She stared between them before staring at Arrow. "You're really making me jealous, always hanging around the newbie."

Red Arrow reached into his quiver, ready to draw an arrow when Cheshire shook her finger. "Now, now. Let's be reasonable, after all you wouldn't want to upset my friends."

As Cheshire finished, a ground of men jumped down into the street, surrounding Cheshire, Rose, and Arrow. "They can be real protective.

Rose snorted. "For a price. Are you really using hired hands to help you now?"

"I don't pay them." Cheshire chuckled for a moment. "All I have to do is mention their favorite side-kick and they jump on the opportunity."

"Sorry to disappoint, but my expectation bar, as far as a challenge goes, is a lot higher than what these idiots can offer." Rose gave a slight nod to Arrow, who seemed to relax slightly.

"But if you all want a challenge... You'll have to catch us first."

Gabrielle threw down a smoke pellet, as Arrow shot an explosive arrow which caused enough smoke to cover their escape.

Once the smoke cleared Cheshire glared around as Rose and Arrow were now gone.

The men stood around staring at each other.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Go after them! I refuse to fail this assignment because of you." And with that Cheshire left, leaving the men to stare at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**October 31, 18:35 MDT (6:35 MDT)**

Red Arrow fired a few trick arrows at the group of men that were perusing him and Rose. He watched as the arrows made contact with three of the group's members.

He seemed to smirk, until the same three members stepped forward without so much as a scratch.

He turned and ran to catch up with Rose who was on a different rooftop.

As he reached the rooftop, he found Rose frozen noticing that she had been watching.

He grabbed her arm. "Rose we have to move."

Rose continued to stare at the group as they quickly made their way to the two teens. "T-that's impossible… there's no way they could have gotten out of that without a scratch…"

"Rose!" Arrow yelled.

Rose shook her head, before backing up. "Okay, time to go."

"No duh!" Arrow exclaimed as he and Rose quickly made their way onto another rooftop.

Arrow and Rose froze as Cheshire met them on the next rooftop. "Not so fast, you aren't going anywhere."

Rose quickly drew her Sais before attempting to slice Cheshire. Arrow watched for a moment before turning and preparing himself to fight the group that was now behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**October 31, 19:29 MDT (7:29 MDT)**

Cheshire kicked Rose in the chest, which knocked her into Red Arrow right after he fired off another Arrow.

Cheshire walked over to the two teens as they pushed themselves back to their feet. "I must say, your family has proven useful to the Shadows." Cheshire placed the tip of her Sai against Rose's throat. "Your brother helped us gather equipment, and your father kindly provided the research needed to give a few… upgrades to these fine men. The shadow's thought it was necessary after our last encounter."

Rose said nothing, as she backed away from Cheshire's Sai. Cheshire was ready to attack when Arrow and Rose switched enemies.

Rose's first course of action was to kick one of the blonde's in the head. As she attempted to do so, another of the male's grabbed her ankle and threw her onto another rooftop.

Red Arrow fired off an arrow at Cheshire before turning to find Rose was on a different roof top, swaying as she attempted to push herself back onto her feet.

Arrow got off another shot before turning and firing at the group that was now prepared to fight Rose.

When his arrows once again did no good, he glanced back at Cheshire as she was recovering. He took her distraction as a chance to jump over to the other rooftop and aid Rose.

When Arrow landed Rose finally managed to regain her balance, and stared at Arrow as he was now next to her.

He fired at the team making their way towards the two. "So, do you have any ideas?"

Rose glanced around. She used to live in Denver, and it hasn't been that long since she moved to HappyHarbor, right? She should still remember her way around.

She squinted to read a road sign off in the distance. She gasped once she was able to read it. "I know where we are."

"Good, does that help us get out of this mess?"

"It gives us an advantage, yes." Rose ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. "Follow me!"

Arrow turned and watched as Rose jumped off the roof. He fired off a couple more arrows before following her lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**October 31, 19:57 MDT (7:54 MDT)**

"Find them!" Sportsmaster ordered. "It shouldn't be that hard to find a couple of brats!"

Rose snickered as she peeked her head out of the hiding spot she had lead Arrow to.

She pulled her head back in and stared at Arrow. "We should be safe here, at least for a while. They'll think about looking in here sooner or later." She whispered.

Arrow glanced around the building before whispering. "Where are we anyway?"

Rose stood and peeked out of the darkened windows. It was like a one-way mirror, she could see out, but no one could see in.

She quietly made her way over to one of the many computer terminals that sat around. "This is my dad's old lab. He used to come here all the time. The Shadow's didn't know about it, so he was able to continue research after he quit working for them."

"That's why you lead us here." Arrow pointed out. "So we have an old lab that the Shadow's know nothing about, now what?"

Rose glanced over the computer monitor at him. "Are you really that stupid? Or do you like people spelling out the answers?"

Arrow said nothing, just stared at her.

She turned her attention back to the monitor. "Cheshire said that the Shadow's used my dad's research to make those guys practically indestructible. If I'm right, what they used is an upgraded version of the same experiment I let Dad perform on me to give me my super-human like strength."

Arrow walked over and stood behind her. "So if you go through your dad's research, you can find a way to reverse it?"

Rose sighed, and rested her cheek against a fist she made with her left hand. "It's highly unlikely that dad would have a way to reverse it. Even if he did, the Shadow's probably made some major upgrades to dad's original design." She typed in a command with her right hand, which brought up a screen of research. "Most of dad's notes are back at the apartment anyway. If we even wanted to find a way to reverse the effects of the experiment, we'd have to have all of the research."

Arrow pointed to the screen. "Well what's this?"

"It's the original notes from the strength experiment. Dad kept making improvements to the design. So I don't know what notes the Shadow's have." Rose sighed and leaned back in her chair. "We'd need KF and possibly Robin to help us figure this out. KF is a wiz at Science, and Robin's tech savvy."

Arrow stared at her curiously. "Can't you try something? It is your dad's research after all."

"I'm not my dad, or a genius. It would probably take me years to even attempt to understand all of this." Rose stared at Arrow. "Maybe we should contact the cave, see if we can get Robin out here."

Arrow put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you can do this. Just see if you can find something to help us defeat them, preferably before I run out of arrows."

Rose rolled her eyes, pushing his hand off her shoulder. "Fine, I'll give it a shot."

"I'll watch the perimeter."

Rose watched as Arrow walked over to one of the windows, staring out of it with an arrow loaded in his bow.

She sighed and glanced at the computer.

Placing both hands on the keyboard, she began searching through her father's notes.

_Please, please help me dad. I don't understand any of this, and I have to find a way to get us out of this mess._


	15. Retaliation

Alright, this was really hard to write for some reason. But here it is!

There's a short continuation of this chapter in the next, so I'm just giving a quick heads up.

And... I think that's it. I have a lot of YJ episodes to incorporate into the story, so I'll be busy for a while.

Anyway, I'm sure that you all know the disclaimer. So I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Retaliation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**October 31, 20:29 MDT (8:29 PM MDT)**

"How's that research coming?" Arrow called from his position by the window.

Rose didn't reply, and Arrow turned and stared at her as he heard the clicking of the keyboard, and watched as Rose's eyes darted back and forth, examining the screen with great detail.

Arrow glanced out the window, before quickly walking over to Rose and glancing over her shoulder.

After a minute of watching the monitor, a banging came to the door. Both suddenly looked up at the door in surprise.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"They're here, we need to go. Do you have what you need?"

Rose stared at him wide-eyed before making quick work of her typing. He watched as a progress bar appeared on the screen. "There, we need to get to one of Dad's other labs. I have it transferring the data. As soon as it's done I have it set to delete everything."

"Good, do you know where to go?"

Rose pulled out her phone and showed him the GPS.

Arrow nodded before pulling her out of the chair. "Let's go then."

They made it over to the window as the door was broken off the hinges.

Rose slammed her elbow into the glass causing it to shatter. Soon after Arrow shoved Rose out the window yelling 'watch out' before diving out the window himself.

Rose and Arrow lay in the broken glass, staring at each other.

"Are you alright?" Arrow questioned.

"Yeah." Rose said, before looking around and pushing herself off the ground. "We need to go, now."

Arrow quickly stood up, pulling his bow out and loading it, before firing at the black haired teen that was now charging at him. Like before, his arrows proved useless.

When the guy attempted to punch Arrow, Gabrielle quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting it until the teen cried out in pain, before she kicked him in the chest, knocking him back into the lab.

"Let's go." Rose said.

Arrow nodded, loading another arrow into his bow before the two ran off, following the directions the GPS gave them.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 31, 22:35 EDT (10:35 PM EDT)**

"You let her leave the cave?!" Canary exclaimed, glaring at Marvel.

"She drove around me; there was nothing I could do!" Marvel exclaimed, backing away from Canary.

"Dinah, calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Green Arrow said placing a hand on Canary's shoulder.

"Yeah, she should be fine. Red Arrow went to get her." Robin offered.

"How long ago was that?" Canary asked, staring at Batman.

"Two hours."

Canary went wide-eyed, and Robin and Aqualad backed away from the group.

Robin and Aqualad stared at each other as Canary and the other League members discussed the stupidity of leaving Gabrielle unwatched, as well as Marvel's stupidity for not trying harder to stop her from leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**October 31, 20:56 MDT (8:56 PM MDT)**

"Are you almost done?"

Rose tightened the end of the explosive arrow she had been working on. She placed it next to the other two she had worked on.

She smiled at Arrow. "We're done. All you have to do is fire these arrows near them. It's an airborne thing so it should get them all, if not; we have two back-ups."

"What about you? If it's airborne, won't it affect you, and cause you to lose your strength?"

Rose pointed at her face mask. "Thanks to my dad, this works like Cheshire's mask. I should be fine."

Arrow nodded before walking over and placing the arrows into his quiver.

"We better end this fast, I'm almost out of arrows."

"Just give the idiots my cure and you'll be free to beat Sportsmaster and Cheshire."

Arrow nodded, and turned to leave before Rose stopped him. "Give me a minute. I want to send all of this to my e-mail then I'll delete it from here. We don't need the Shadow's getting a hold of more of my dad's research."

Arrow walked over to the window and glanced out of it. "Alright, but make it quick. I don't think we have much time."

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**October 31, 21:16 MDT (9:16 PM MDT)**

"So you're saying that even with your upgrades, that runt got the better of you!?" Cheshire exclaimed at the black haired teen.

The teen didn't get the chance to reply as Rose suddenly appeared. "It's not entirely his fault." Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder. "My charm got the better of him."

Cheshire pulled her Sai and prepared to attack. "Then let's see how your charm fares on me, shall we?"

"Not without evening the odds." Arrow called from above them.

Everyone watched as Arrow loaded and fired off an arrow, which made contact with the black haired teen's chest.

The teen stumbled backwards as smoke emerged from the arrow.

Arrow landed next to Rose, as she stared at him. "Think you can handle Cheshire and Sportsmaster?"

Arrow nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Good, because I heard they kicked your sorry butt, which is why you called for back-up."

Rose charged at the group of teens, executing a front flip, before reaching them.

Arrow shook his head and loaded his bow as he turned to face Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**October 31, 23:38 EDT (11:38 PM EDT)**

Zatanna and team stood around the cave, watching the five League members as they continued to try to calm Canary down.

"How did this start?" Zatanna questioned.

"Gabrielle left the cave and Marvel didn't stop her." Robin replied.

"Where did she go?" M'gann questioned.

"According to the Zeta-Beam's log, she went to Denver." Robin worked on his holographic computer.

Artemis glanced around the room. "Where's Natalia?"

"She's in the lounge, just staring at the television."

The teens all stared at each other, before glancing back over at the arguing League members.

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>

**October 31, 21:38 MDT (9:38 PM MDT)**

Rose executed a roundhouse kick, her foot making contact with one of the formerly upgraded teens' jaw.

As he stumbled backwards, Rose glanced over her shoulder to see how Arrow was faring against Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

After seeing that he wasn't doing so well, Rose drew her Sais before running over, jumping over Arrow, and kicking Sportsmaster in the chest.

"I'll trade you my baddies for yours." Rose twirled her Sais, glancing at Arrow.

Arrow nodded, and began firing at the group of teens. He smiled to himself when his arrows finally inflicted some damage.

Rose stared at Sportsmaster and Cheshire, before attempting an attack on the latter.

She was foiled when Sportsmaster intervened, causing Rose to slide across the street, finally stopping next to where Arrow was standing.

"So how're you doing with yours?" Arrow questioned as he fired off an arrow.

Rose glared at Sportsmaster, before glancing at the group of teens. "You're probably having more luck. Keep an eye on the black haired one; he's a slippery little bugger. He specializes in sneak attacks."

Rose charged at Sportsmaster, avoiding his attempt to hit her with his 'hammer' weapon again. Rose managed to kick Sportsmaster in the chest, which proved no favorable results.

Rose moaned as she stood up, once again by Arrow. "Want to trade again?" Arrow asked, glancing at her before firing another arrow.

"Just shut up." Rose glanced at the group of teens, before picking out one of the blonde's. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from his team. "Sorry dude, but I need a distraction."

The confused blonde was too slow to react when Rose shoved him at Sportsmaster while she attempted another attack on Cheshire.

Cheshire, however, was prepared; she held her katanas and swiped at Rose when she came near.

Rose blocked and countered with her Sais, which proved futile against Cheshire's katanas.

An arrow suddenly hitting Cheshire was all Rose needed to kick the assassin in the chest, acquiring the katanas the assassin dropped, before combining forces with Arrow to take on Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster soon retreated with Cheshire, who reclaimed her katanas from Rose, and the group of teens, leaving Arrow and Rose standing in the streets of Denver.


	16. Misplaced

Man writing this hurt my brain. But I'm getting caught up! Somewhat!

Now, for the record, I love you guys for reading this, and I really hope you enjoy the story. But, I must warn you, I left it at another cliff hanger.

Now! On with the story!

(I'm fairly certain, you know the disclaimer.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Misplaced<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Denver<strong>**, Colorado**

**October 31, 22:29 MDT (10:29 PM MDT)**

Rose stood in front of a couple gravestones in one of Denver's cemeteries. She glanced at the two to gravestones to the immediate left, before staring at the ones in front of her again.

As Rose sat down, crossed-legged, Arrow walked up behind her, casting a shadow over the gravestones she sat in front of.

Rose didn't move. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering where you went. Why are we in a cemetery?"

Rose glanced at him, before staring at the gravestones in front of her. "Did I ever tell you about my parents?"

"Other than your dad worked for the Shadow's, and hearing from the League that your mom was one of them, no." Arrow glanced at the stones in front of Rose. "Why?"

"The night before I joined the team… my parents were killed when our house exploded. Sportsmaster's the one that planted the bomb."

"Is that why you're so touchy on the subject of your parents?"

Rose nodded. "I wasn't even there for their funeral. I don't even know if there was a funeral for them, or if they were just buried here."

"You're not the one who buried them?"

"No, I was too busy with the team. Some billionaire from Gotham paid for everything." Rose glanced at the set of gravestones next to her parents. "The fact they're buried right next to Natalia's parents, is somewhat ironic."

Silence hit them for a moment, as Arrow watched Gabrielle stare at the four gravestones.

Arrow finally spoke. "Gabrielle… Are you okay?"

Rose glanced back at him, and nodded. "Yeah. I just… needed to pay my respects."

Rose stood and walked over to the set of gravestones next to the Anderson's. She laid a rose in front of each. She then turned to face Arrow. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

**November 1, 00:46 EDT (12:46 AM)**

"You disobeyed direct orders to re-"

"Oh come on Bats, I think we _all_ know by now that I'm not taking _any_ of your orders seriously."

"You were told _not_ to leave the cave until-"

"Until I'm fully healed, yeah, I know. But I'm perfectly fine! And _seriously_, Wally has a _broken_ _arm_ and you're still letting _him_ go on missions! There is _no_ way that even you can have a logical argument to that."

Canary spoke up. "Why were you gone for so long?"

Gabrielle, still clothed as Black Rose-sans the face mask, stared at her Mentor. "Oh Arrow and I were just taking a stroll around town, figuring that the longer we wait to come back, the more you all would freak out."

Gabrielle received blank stares from the League members. Gabrielle crossed her arms. "We were fighting, and _avoiding_ Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and a team that we ran into back on the sixteenth of last month. Sorry that we worried you, but I had a bit of unfinished business to attend to with that team."

"And exactly what unfinished business was that?" Batman questioned.

"If you're such a _great _detective, why don't you figure it out?" Gabrielle glanced around the room. "Where's Nat?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, we're going _home_. I'm sick of being cooped up in here, I'm sick of being watched like I'm an irresponsible child, and I'm especially sick of your rules." Gabrielle proceeded to leave the room. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get my sister."

Everyone watched as Gabrielle left, no one offering up a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**September 5, 19:38 EDT (7:38 PM)**

Gabrielle sat on the couch in her apartment, feet propped on the coffee table, staring at the TV as Roy and Natalia whispered to each other, occasionally glancing at the very moody Gabrielle on the couch.

Gabrielle assumed Roy was questioning Natalia on how to stay on her good side, as Roy had yet again managed to make Gabrielle mad, the direct result of this was Gabrielle not talking to either of them.

The phone suddenly rang and Gabrielle muted the TV before answering. "Anderson apartment, who the heck are you?"

"Wow, nice greeting, how long have you worked on that?"

Gabrielle furrowed her bow as she stood up. "Who's this?"

"Give me the phone Ethan! I told you that I would call her! Ethan! Hand over the phone!"

"Ethan…" Gabrielle bit her lip as she attempted to remember how she knew that name.

She finally walked over to the dining table, swiftly picking up her notebook and flipping through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

Written at the top of the page in bold was 'Uncle Trevor' and a phone number. She removed the phone from her ear, since all she heard on the other end was what sounded like a wrestling match, and compared the number in the notebook to the one on the telephone.

Once she confirmed that it was a perfect match, she quickly returned the phone to her ear and whistled as loudly as she could. Praying that the boys were still true to their nature and put the phone on speaker.

This was confirmed when both boys simultaneously yelled 'what.' Gabrielle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright boys, if you're done kicking the snot out of each other, is one of you going to say 'hi Gab, miss you, how've you been'? Or do I just hang up now?"

More noise came from the other end, before Gabrielle heard a faint beep. "Sorry about that, Ethan was… well… being Ethan."

"I thought that was to be expected."

"Good point. So, how've you been? And where in blazes are you? That isn't the house number, or a Denver area code."

"I've been good, and so has Nat, not that you really asked about her, _Brandon_."

Natalia gasped dramatically. "They forgot about me?"

"Apparently Nat, should I hang up?"

"Yes!"

Brandon quickly spoke. "_Hey_, she's the new kid in the Anderson's; we haven't _really_ met her yet."

Gabrielle shrugged. "Well, that's true. Alright Nat, he gets a pass."

Natalia sighed and went back to talking to Roy.

"You still haven't answered 'where are you'." Brandon spoke again.

"I doubt you've heard of this place. I think it's a secret government town that's off the grid and it might just be filled with science-y people who specialize in mutations."

"Imaginative as _always_."

Gabrielle grinned. "Why thank you, I do try to keep my imagination intact."

"Now, a name please?"

"Happy Harbor."

"Never heard of it."

Gabrielle laughed. "I told you!"

Brandon chuckled. "So what _state_ are you in?"

"Rhode Island I think. I'm not entirely sure. Where are _you_ guys? I never really knew where uncle awesome lives."

"Uncle 'awesome'?"

"Yes, he is the awesome uncle therefore he is known as 'uncle awesome'."

"Gab… He's our only uncle."

"That is exactly why he's the awesome uncle!"

Roy glanced at Gabrielle, with a curious expression.

Gabrielle didn't even acknowledge him. "So, where are you guys?"

"You can _not_ have heard of this place." Brandon replied.

"Try me."

"StarCity."

Gabrielle's mouth dropped, as Roy and Natalia glanced at each other. Gabrielle turned to face Natalia and Roy.

"You probably won't believe me, but I've actually been to StarCity, quite a few times."

"You're kidding."

"Not even." Gabrielle looked around for something to write with, before quickly picking up her pen. "Brandon, can you give me the address?"

"Sure."

Gabrielle wrote down what Brandon told her, and smiled. "Maybe Nat and I can visit you guys, maybe tomorrow or sometime soon."

"That'd be nice, it's been how long since we've seen each other?"

"I don't remember." Gabrielle muttered.

Brandon chuckled. "So we can be expecting you guys soon?"

Gabrielle glanced at the clock, 7:46. "Yeah, I think if we get to bed early we could, maybe, be there tomorrow."

Gabrielle glanced at Natalia who grinned widely. Roy just stared at the two Anderson's before staring at Gabrielle. "You know you're going to need-"

Brandon spoke. "Who's tha-?"

Gabrielle gasped as, in a flash, Roy was suddenly gone.

"Roy!" Gabrielle exclaimed, rushing over to where he stood moments ago.

"Brandon I-" Gabrielle suddenly realized she heard nothing on the other end of the phone, except for faint sound of crying and someone whispering.

Gabrielle hung up the phone and ripped the paper with the StarCity address out of her notebook before picking Natalia up. She then rushed out the door, somehow managing to remember to lock the door behind her.

_If anyone knows what's going on, it'll be the team._

* * *

><p><strong>Mount<strong>** Justice**

Gabrielle and Natalia rushed into the main hall of the Cave to find civilian clothed Zatanna and Robin examining the holographic screens that were in front of them.

As she walked closer she heard Wally's voice over the comm. system. "Any luck with-"

Robin cut him off. "No." he scanned the screens. "Can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch-" Robin ceased his typing. "Or _any_ adult hero, even Red Arrow."

"Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out."

Gabrielle walked closer as Zatanna spoke up. "Traditional media's offline, but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, eighteen or older has disappeared." She stared at Robin, a worried expression on her face. "The sorcery necessary to pull this of... _scary_ big."

"And we need _you_ to find its source."

"How am I-?"

"I pulled this footage." Robin typed on his holographic keyboard. "It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the injustice league, last month."

The footage played and Gabrielle watched, allowing herself to zone out as Zatanna and Robin continued to talk.

Gabrielle was remembering fighting off the mutant plant on the bridge in StarCity with Roy, and later Green Arrow and Black Canary.

Worry crossed her face as she thought of Roy. Why was she so worried about Roy? She was mad at him.

Gabrielle returned to reality when Natalia pulled on her shirt. Natalia watched as Gabrielle blinked a few times, before staring at the three year old. Gabrielle then proceeded to walk over to Robin and Zatanna as they finished talking.

"If you had called I could have told you that reaching Red Arrow would be impossible, he disappeared."

"I thought you might have disappeared too, just like the other adults." Robin explained.

"I'm seventeen Rob." Gabrielle smiled, before realizing what he had said. "What do you mean 'other'?"

"Every adult has vanished without a trace."

Zatanna spoke up. "It has to be high level sorcery."

Gabrielle nodded, before glancing at the paper in her hand. "Are the Zeta tubes online?"

"Yeah, why?" Robin questioned.

"Can you Zeta Nat and me to StarCity?"

"Sure."

Gabrielle stared at the paper again, as Robin set the destination for the Zeta-Beam.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**November 5, 22:06 CDT (10:06 PM)**

Gabrielle sat in the main room of her uncle's house. She held a crying infant, attempting to lull it to sleep.

Natalia and Gabrielle's six year old nephew sat on the couch watching Gabrielle. She then glanced at the two. "Trent, where's your sister's stuff?"

The brunette boy stared at Gabrielle confused. "Stuff?"

"The bag your mom brings for her?"

"Oh!" Trent rushed to the bag and brought it to Gabrielle.

"Thanks." Gabrielle took the bag with one hand, and put it on the coffee table. She rummaged through the bag until she found a pacifier.

She gave the pacifier to her niece, before rummaging in the bag for the formula milk. Once she located it and the baby's bottle, she carefully handed the infant to Trent before walking off to the kitchen to fix the bottle for her niece.

"So Trent, how've your parents been?"

"They've been good. They've been worried about you and grandma and grandpa."

Gabrielle 'humph'ed as she continued to fix the formula. "So how old is your sister?"

"Five months old."

The two were silent for a few minutes as she finished the formula and stared at the bottle, allowing herself a triumphant smile. Partially for the fact that she fixed something without burning it.

She walked back into the living room staring at the bottle. Natalia spoke up. "You didn't burn it!"

Gabrielle glared. "Alright shrimp, just because I've burnt a few eggs..."

"Almost thirty to be exact."

"No one asked, know-it-all."

Natalia smiled, as Gabrielle stuck her tongue out.

However, Gabrielle about jumped out of her skin when a voice came from her left. "You've burned thirty eggs? I knew you were a horrible cook, but seriously?"

Gabrielle instinctively turned; ready to attack the source of the voice. Her eyes met the hazel ones of a red haired male. She glanced around as there were now two other males and two females in the room.

One of the males was blonde and blue eyed, she recognized him immediately to be her Uncle. The other male was black haired and brown eyed, he gave her a smile as his arms were crossed.

All three males towered over Gabrielle by quite a few inches, but she was almost of equal height with the two females. A dirty blond with emerald green eyes, and a brunette with amber eyes.

Gabrielle stared at the five for a moment before piecing together who was who, before turning to Trent. "How long have they been here?"

"A few minutes."

"You're officially the _worst_ nephew ever."

Trent and Natalia laughed as Gabrielle placed the bottle she had been holding on the coffee table before attacking her brothers with a group hug.

"Oh come on Gab, dad gave _you_ the strength, don't squeeze the life out of us!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I'm not trying; I can try if you want." Gabrielle replied, not letting go of her brothers.

Brandon couldn't help but laugh as Ethan tried with all his might to push his sister away.

When Gabrielle finally let go, Ethan made quick work of getting as far from his sister as possible.

Gabrielle laughed. "Oh come on Ethan, you can't be _that_ much of a wimp! What happened to the guy that wouldn't hesitate to team up with Brandon to pull surprise attacks on me?"

"If I recall, that was _before_ you let dad do those experiments on you."

"Which _you_ chickened out of."

"And the score is still Gab; a hundred, while Ethan still sits in last with a mere five. You're giving the Anderson boys a bad name bro."

"Okay, wait, back up." Gabrielle pointed at Ethan. "How did he manage to get five points?"

"We agreed to allow him those five points, because he was smart enough to team up with me to attack you."

"Right, I forgot, that was like _ages_ ago."

"She hasn't been back two minutes, and they're already plotting against me. I'm doomed." Ethan headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Gabrielle followed Ethan with her finger, and once he was in the kitchen, she turned to Brandon. "Well, I'm glad to know he hasn't lost his apatite."

Everyone laughed, especially after Ethan yelled 'I heard that' from the kitchen.

Gabrielle hugged the rest of the adults, ending with her uncle. Once the hugs were done, Trevor spoke up. "Oh, before I forget. There was a bloke who came here; he said he was a friend of yours."

"Did he give you his name?"

Brandon spoke. "No, but he was a little taller than you. He had auburn hair, blue eyes..."

Gabrielle interrupted him. "Is he here?"

"No." Trevor replied, cupping his chin with his fist. "He left soon after he arrived, never came in. I believe he said _something_ about an apartment?"

Before anyone realized it, Gabrielle had spun and was already outside, door wide open.

Trevor and Brandon stared at each other for a moment, before both nodded and spoke in unison. "She knows him."

* * *

><p>Gabrielle had quickly left her uncles after he mentioned the apartment.<p>

Roy could have only been talking about his apartment here in StarCity, right? He wouldn't have Zeta'd back to HappyHarbor, would he?

As Gabrielle reached the apartment building, she glanced up at the upper floors and bit her lip before rushing into the building, narrowly avoiding collisions with a few residents.

_He has to be here, he just has to be._

The residents yelled at her, but she ignored them. She reached the door for the staircase and quickly ran up the flights of stairs until she reached the floor of Roy's apartment.

Once she entered the floor, she glanced around at the empty halls, before reading the number on a nearby door, using it as a guide to find Roy's apartment.

She ran through the halls, glancing at the door numbers. She suddenly skidded to a stop, before walking back to one of the doors she just passed.

She pulled out the spare key from its hiding place, and pushed it into the lock, turning it until she heard a click.

She took a deep breathe as she slowly turned the handle.

_Please be here, please._

She pushed the door open and peered into the apartment.


	17. True Feelings

Yay! I finally got it re-done. (I may have had to read through the entire story again to get me motivated, but I did it! (Sorry if it's a little short...)

So now that I got you all excited for a new chapter, let me get you mad at me.

This is pretty much the same as the last chapter, it's my version of what Roy may have been doing while the League and the Team were trying to fix everything.

The reason I named it "True Feelings" is revealed in the chapter. But I assume you smart people already have a couple guesses. (Let's see if their correct, shall we?)

FIRST though, I noticed there were a few questions from the last chapter, so I figured I'd briefly answer them (Since I may not cover the story questions it in the actual story, and because I found them a little funny and entertaining.)

I leave cliffy's because I find it a little fun. (Don't worry, I'll try not to make a habit of it. I know I hate cliff hangers myself.)

Gab's uncle is in his early 50's. Roy's 18, and, yes, Nat's 3. The fact she talks like a five year old will be covered in a later chapter (Maybe the next one)

Anyway, I am sincerely sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll get started on the next ASAP. (And Sorry if Roy seems a little out of character, it's been a while since I've seen the old YJ episodes with him in them.)

(We know the **Disclaimer** by now right?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: True Feelings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**September 5, 19:38 EDT (7:38 PM)**

Roy stared at Gabrielle as she sat on the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table, flipping through channels on the TV.

Roy stared at Natalia who sat in a chair next to him. "So, any advice on how to stay on her good side?"

Natalia picked up her sandwich Roy had made her. "Maybe you should start by telling her that you like her." Natalia took a bite of the sandwich as Roy's eyes went wide.

"I-I don't." He stared at the toddler as she stared at him blankly. "Is it that obvious?"

Natalia nodded. "I think I'm the only one who picked up on it, though."

Roy sighed and stared at Gabrielle. "I'm afraid she'd punch me if I told her."

"That is likely."

"Whose side are you on?"

"No one's. I'm stating a fact."

Roy stared at the toddler with a blank expression as she ate some more of her sandwich. "She doesn't like me does she?"

"Do you mean like? Or like-like?"

"At this point, I'm curious about both, but..." Roy paused and stared at Natalia curiously. "You know if she _like_-likes me?"

Natalia stared at Roy as she took another bite of her sandwich. Both stared at Gabrielle as the phone went off.

Gabrielle muted the TV and answered the phone. "Anderson apartment, who the heck are you?"

After a moment she spoke again with furrowed brows, now standing. "Who's this?"

After another moment she muttered 'Ethan' before walking over to the dining table and swiftly picking up the notebook she had left there.

"Who's Ethan?" Roy questioned Natalia.

"He's one of our older brothers. I haven't met him."

Both stared at Gabrielle after she whistled, quite loudly. She waited a moment for speaking. "Alright boys, if you're done kicking the snot out of each other, is one of you going to say 'hi Gab, miss you, how've you been'? Or do I just hang up now?"

Roy glanced at Natalia. "I take it they don't get along well?" Natalia shrugged.

"I've been good, and so has Nat, not that you really asked about her, _Brandon_."

Natalia gasped dramatically. "They forgot about me?"

"Apparently Nat, should I hang up?"

"Yes!"

Roy chuckled as Gabrielle listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone; she then shrugged as she stared at Natalia. "Well, that's true. Alright Nat, he gets a pass."

Natalia sighed and stared at Roy who stared at the toddler curiously. "Sometimes I swear you have an evil side."

Natalia just smiled as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Roy glanced back at Gabrielle as she gave a quick laugh. "She's laughing, that's something that hasn't happened in a while."

"Well you two keep getting into arguments." Roy glanced back at Natalia as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"You're three, how do you know all this stuff?"

Natalia just innocently took another bite of her sandwich.

Roy glanced at Gabrielle curiously when she made a comment about her uncle being awesome.

She of course didn't acknowledge that he was even in the room.

A few minutes later, Natalia and Roy found themselves glancing at each other when Gabrielle's mouth dropped. She turned to face them.

Roy raised an eyebrow when she mentioned StarCity, and listened more intently as Gabrielle discussed a visit to said city.

Natalia grinned when Gabrielle mentioned possibly being in StarCity by tomorrow. Roy just glanced at the two Anderson's before staring at Gabrielle.

"You know you're going to need-"

Before he could finish a bright flash momentarily blinded him. When his vision returned he saw that Natalia and Gabrielle were no where in sight.

The phone Gabrielle had been holding lay on the floor. Roy picked it up and listened for a moment before the person on the other end hung up.

Roy hung the phone up and placed it on the table before staring at Gabrielle's notebook.

He took out the page with the address on it before leaving the apartment.

_It's time to pay a visit to Star City._

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**November 5, 19:58 CDT (7:58 PM)**

As Roy attempted to find the address, he noticed adults frantically searching for their lost children.

_Everyone under eighteen seems to be gone._

He glanced at the address on the building he stopped in front of, and sighed. "Finally"

He knocked on the door and after a minute a black haired male answered, but was staring at someone in the room behind him.

"Ethan, will you _shut up_? Abigail's already hysterical." The male turned and stared at Roy curiously. "Uh… Can I help you?"

"Is this the Anderson residence?"

"It is…" The male answered with his arms crossed. "You are?"

"I'm a friend of Gabrielle."

"Little Gaby?" An older male questioned as he walked over, the black haired left, leaving the older blonde haired male with Roy.

Roy stared at the male blankly, as he seemed to smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had heard from Gabrielle."

"Not since earlier, no we haven't."

Roy sighed. "Well if you see her, tell her I'm at the apartment."

With that said Roy turned and left.

_Might as well go on a patrol, maybe I'll run into her._

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>** City**

**November 5, 22:29 CDT (10:06 PM)**

Roy sighed as he sat in his apartment clothed in his Red Arrow attire.

He had patrolled the entire city, stopped some minor disturbances as the police were too occupied to handle them.

Not once did he run into Gabrielle, he re-visited the Anderson house a few times. He didn't dare knock on the door.

He stared at the door curiously when he heard rushed footsteps.

He shrugged it off, until a moment later he heard the distinct '_click_' of the lock.

He quickly loaded his bow and aimed it at the door as it opened and someone peered into the room.

Gabrielle walked into the room, slightly hesitant, and shut the door behind her.

Roy stared at her for a moment before lowering his bow. "Gabrielle."

She weakly smiled. After a minute the smile faded as she pointed toward the door. "Oh, if you hear any complaints about a brunette nearly running into some people, I'd like to state that said people wouldn't move out of the way."

Roy stared at her blankly for a moment.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip and walked closer to him. "Are you mad at me?"

Gabrielle gasped when Roy released his bow, allowing it to fall to the floor, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You're alright."

She just stood there for a minute in shock, not knowing what to do or what to make out of the situation.

Roy finally let go of her, and stared at her with a smile. "I was worried something had happened to you."

Gabrielle's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You were?" She bit her lip for a minute. "I was worried about _you_."

"You were?"

Gabrielle nodded, and Roy smiled. "So that means you _don't_ hate me."

"Oh let's not jump to conclusions. I still hate you."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Oh shut up and get changed. I left Natalia at my uncles."

Roy just smiled as he went to get changed.

Gabrielle crossed her arms for a minute before going to look in a mirror.

_I really hope he was joking about me blushing._

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Originally I had planned on having them kiss... Maybe next time.<p>

Anyway, like I said earlier, I'll work on the next chapter ASAP.

Thanks so much for reading guys, you don't know how much it means to me.


	18. Admittance

Hey guys! Long time no see!

I want to sincerely apologize for not posting anything sooner. I kind of even forgot about this story for a few months. But I'm back now, and I promise I'll try and keep up with posts.

So, before I've actually posted this. I went back and updated all the other chapters. Some probably weren't even updated in the document.. but I updated the chapters anyway, since I couldn't really remember which chapters I improved. But I did improve a few of them.

They're not... Over the top, extremely noticeable improvements, but they're improvements. Although, Chapter Eight got a major improvement; two paragraphs of completely new content, so you can go check that out.

Again, so sorry for not updating sooner. But I really appreciate that you guys enjoy this story.

Now, with that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I mean r_eally_ enjoy it. *mischievous grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Admittance<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**November 9, 15:00 EST (3:00 PM EST)**

Gabrielle stood in a cemetery, staring at a set of gravestones.

She placed roses in front of each, and continued to stare. "Is this why he's such a jerk?"

Gabrielle was caught off guard when two people walked up behind her, and spoke. She jumped and quickly turned around.

One was a black haired man dressed in a suit, and the other was a kid about 13 or 14. She glanced at the both of them, none of them speaking.

After a few minutes Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Hi…"

"May I ask what exactly it is you're doing here?" The man replied.

Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder at the gravestones behind her. "Paying my respects I guess. I was also waiting."

The teen spoke now. "Waiting?"

Gabrielle turned back toward the man. "For him…"

Before either could speak, Gabrielle continued. "I wanted to thank you, for helping with my parent's funeral."

He was ready to reply when Gabrielle cut him off again. "I just don't understand one thing."

"What's that?" The teen questioned.

Gabrielle crossed her arms. "Why does _Bruce Wayne_, out of all people, pay for the funeral of a couple he probably has never met before?"

Bruce sighed. "Did you figure it out? Or did Clark tell you?"

"I kind of figured it out. But this does explain all the pricey gadgets."

The three stood in silence before Gabrielle began to walk away. "I should get home. I'll see you at Wally's party, bird boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**November 10, 12:00 EST**

Gabrielle lay on the couch in her apartment, happily sleeping, enjoying the quiet while Natalia was in Star City, having been left with the rest of the family since the fifth, when suddenly Roy walked into the apartment, carrying a bag of take-out.

He glanced at the couch and shook his head, as he shut the apartment door, placing the bag on the table in front of the couch. He crouched down next to it and smiled as he petted her hair.

She groggily moaned as she rolled over, and sleepily opened her eyes. He chuckled and smiled at her. "Why do you insist on sleeping on the couch?"

"Because, if I didn't, then you would have to."

"Careful, Anderson, you might start sounding like you care about me."

"Can it, Harper, it's just called being nice."

He smirked and stood up. "Come on, sit up. I brought lunch."

Gabrielle moaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What did you get?"

"Your favorite, chicken Lo Mein."

Gabrielle beamed. "How did you know?"

"You only mention it every time I ask what you want for dinner."

Gabrielle chuckled slightly. "Oh right, my bad."

Roy sat down next to her, and smiled as he pulled the containers out and they began to eat.

Once they had finished Gabrielle turned to Roy with a slight smile. "Thanks for lunch. It's… Been nice, having you around. I really got worried back on the fifth."

Roy smirked. "Why? Are you saying that you care about me?"

Gabrielle pushed him. "No! I was worried I'd have to find someone else to babysit Natalia!"

Roy chuckled. "Oh you can't pull that with me. Ever since the fifth you've been nice to me. You've even started blushing."

Gabrielle blushed slightly. "I have not!"

"Oh really? Then why are your cheeks pink right now?"

"They are not!" Gabrielle pushed him again. "And let's not forget, _you're_ the one who freaking hugged me back on the fifth."

Roy leaned in closer. "Well I was worried about you."

"Y-you were…? Really?"

"Of course I was. I couldn't let you do anything stupid without me there to save your sorry butt."

Gabrielle hit him with her pillow and he laughed, blocking the attacks with his arm for the first five swings, before disarming her and grabbing her waist, pulling her close, which caused her to blush even more.

Gabrielle, attempting to regain herself, cleared her throat. "I'll have you know I can handle myself just fine."

He smirked as he leaned closer. "When will you just admit it?"

"Ad-Admit what?" She blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"That you like me."

"Of course I don't! Why would you even think that?!"

"Because, your face is as red as a tomato."

"I-it is?"

Roy nodded, smiling. "But I don't mind." He whispered. "Because I like you too."

Gabrielle bit her lip for a moment before speaking. "Just… Figuratively… If I _did _admit I liked you, which I'm not saying I do. What would you say?"

"I'd say nothing. I'd just do this."

Roy leaned in further, tilting his head to the side as he closed his eyes. Gabrielle blushed further and hesitated before leaning closer to Roy, closing her own eyes. Their lips barely touching before the phone rang throughout the apartment.

Roy released his hold on Gabrielle's waist, muttering swears, as she scooted away, blushing heavily as she answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Natalia, what's up? No way! You found a starfish?"

Roy watched from the couch as Gabrielle talked to the toddler with an excited tone, running a hand through his hair, before throwing away the empty containers, and heading to his guest bedroom.

Once there, he stared at himself in the mirror, placed on the wall over the dresser, and sighed once more, recalling how close he had just been to Gabrielle. But then he began to smile, realizing that Gabrielle _did _like him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**November 11, 8:16 EST**

Gabrielle finished pulling on her snow boots, before donning her fur lined jacket. She glanced out the window again and smiled a little as she watched the snow fall.

"I bet Natalia's having a blast in Star City, It's probably warm there." Gabrielle turned and stared at Roy as he stared out the window, from across the room.

"Why are you so sour today?"

"It's snowing, and you're going off somewhere."

"I'm going to the cave. It's Wally's sixteenth birthday, we're throwing a party at the cave. Sixteen's a special birthday."

"What'd you do for your sixteenth?"

"Well first I begged my dad to let me try for my license, passed the test, by the way, and then my brothers and uncle flew in and we had a big party in the back yard. My mom cooked everything, it was just awesome." Roy smiled slightly, shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing, Gabrielle, nothing." He stared at her. "Why do you have to leave _now_?"

"I promised I'd help set up the party. Why are you being so whiny? It's not like we're dating. We've never even kissed."

"Almost did."

"Almost." Roy stared at her blankly with his arms crossed. "You can always come to the party, ya'know."

"No thanks."

"Then sit here all day and pout. See if I care." Gabrielle threw her hood up, and grabbed her house keys. "I'll see you when I get back." She walked out the door, firmly shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**November 11, 16:05 EST (4:05 PM EST)**

"When is he going to get here?" Gabrielle whispered. "I'm about ready to start eating his bloody cake!"

"Shush! I think he's coming!" Robin quickly whispered.

Wally walked into the darkened lounge, appearing to be talking to himself, when the lights are suddenly thrown on and everyone yells 'surprise!'

Wally holds his hands up to his chest and stares at the scene with a 'surprised' expression. "Whaaat?" He exclaims with in a high-pitched tone, before returning to his normal tone. "Aww you guys! You shouldn't have!"

Robin scoffed. "Right. Not like you haven't been hinting for days, or anything."

Wally sat in front of his two cakes, as Megan instructed him to make a wish. Gabrielle watched with an amused smile, as she stood next to Artemis, who suddenly glared at Wally's flirtatious behavior towards Megan as she cuts and hands him a piece of cake. Megan kissed the speedsters forehead, wishing him a happy birthday, which caused Artemis to grin again.

Gabrielle grabbed a piece of cake and leaned against the wall as Red Tornado walked over to her. "Why are you not interacting with your teammates?"

Gabrielle smiled a bit. "I'm thinking about how Natalia would be going nuts over this cake." She took a bite.

"Is Natalia still situated in Star City?"

"Yeah, the bros wanted to hang out with her, since they hadn't gotten the chance."

"Attention team. Suit up, polar stealth. Mission briefing in five." Batman's voice came over the comm. system.

The eight team members stood in front of the holo-screen in the mission room. Black Rose examined her 'polar stealth' which consisted of white leggings, light blue combat boots, white bustier-leotard with a light blue mini-skirt, light blue wrist length fingerless gloves, her usual choker necklace, light blue half-face mask, and a hip length, fur lined, hooded jacket.

She then stared up at the screen, as Batman briefed the team. Rose found it hard to focus on the briefing, as her mind continuously drifted onto Roy. Once Batman started giving out mission orders, she forced herself to pay attention.

"Superboy, use the Super-Cycle and rendezvous with the bat plane at Ice Fortress-1; you'll drop off Robin and Aqualand and continue on with Wolf and Black Rose, to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress-2.

"Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna; take the Bio-Ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress-3. Other leaguers will deal with fortress' four and five. Sending all coordinates now."

Rose smiled to herself at the prospect of fighting alongside her mentor. But her mind once again drifted onto Roy, wondering if he was still at the apartment, upset about her leaving.

She turned to Kid, who was no longer wearing his polar stealth suit, as he appeared to be upset about his assignment, which she hadn't heard what it was. She turned to the rest of her team which were gearing up, so she proceeded to do the same.

Not long after she was sitting in the Super-Cycle, watching as they left the cave, passing Wally before flying off toward the Rendezvous points. She stared at her lap as she tugged on the skirt, smiling as she remembered when Arrow had first seen her in the black version. He had stared at her for several moments before commenting that it was 'nice'. But she could tell that he thought it was more than just 'nice'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Fortress-2<strong>

The Super-Cycle made its way to Ice Fortress-2, avoiding the turret fire, getting close enough for Black Canary to execute a Canary Cry, which cracked the shields of the fortress.

Superboy and Wolf jumped out of the Super-Cycle, landing by the turret which Superboy pulled out far enough for Wolf bite the wires off. Superboy then threw the turret to Red Tornado who redirected it back at another turret, causing it to explode.

Rose aided her mentor in the destruction of three more turrets. Rose would draw the turrets fire, allowing her mentor to execute a canary cry, destroying the turret with a beautiful explosion.

With all the turrets disabled the four heroes and wolf then turned their full attention to bringing the Ice Fortress down.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**November 11 22:00 EST (10:00 PM EST)**

"Well done on your missions everyone."

The team all high-fived and celebrated their victory, before Artemis spoke up. "Where's Wally?"

"He is still in Seattle, finishing up his mission."

Gabrielle raised her hand, but spoke anyway. "Does that mean we can eat the rest of his cake?" Everyone stared at her for a moment. "What? We just took down Ice Fortress' which was not easy, unless you've forgotten. And we would hate to let the rest of Megan's wonderful cake go to waste."

"I guess Kid Flash wouldn't mind."

Gabrielle jumped excitedly. "Yes! Delicious cake! Here I come!" She ran for the lounge, as the team and a few leaguers couldn't help but laugh. Flash was the first to follow her, which caused a few more chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**November 13 14:37 EST (2:37 PM EST)**

Gabrielle yawned as she walked into her apartment. Once the door was shut she stretched before peeling her jacket off, and tossing it onto the couch. She messed her hair up as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of root beer.

She opened the bottle as she shut the refrigerator with her elbow before turning to find Roy had suddenly appeared, and was standing across the room with his arms crossed.

"What did I do this time?"

"You left two days ago, how are you just _now_ getting back?"

"Well. There was an emergency, so the team got called on a team-up mission with the League. And when we got back, I helped finish Wally's cake... And after that it's kind of a sugar-y blur. But according to the surveillance in the cave, and the team, I apparently used my sugar rush to train, before passing out. And when I woke up yesterday, Canary had an all-day training session scheduled for the whole team, so after that I crashed at the cave again… And then… I kind of woke up maybe an hour and a half ago."

"You could have called."

"Did you not just hear what I told you? When would I have had time to call you?" She walked toward the couch. "And since when are you so whiny?"

"You know I worry about you. If you get hurt it takes you how much longer to heal than anyone else?"

Gabrielle sighed and put her bottle down on the table before walking over to him and placing her hands on her hips. "Alright fine, I'm sorry I worried you so much. Happy?"

"Would it kill you to call next time?"

"Actually, yes, yes it might." He stared at her blankly, arms still crossed. She rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Connor, being an over protective boyfriend, I mean."

"Except that, I'm not your boyfriend, which you felt the need to point out two days ago."

Gabrielle stared at him intensely, before grabbing his shirt and pulling on it, causing him to bend down to her height. Roy was confused for a moment, and his confusion only grew when Gabrielle swiftly placed her lips over his.

Once Gabrielle finally pulled back and let go of his shirt. Roy stared at her still confused before smiling slightly. "Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes before turning and beginning to walk back to the couch. "Oh, you are such an idiot sometimes." Roy laughed as he grabbed her arm, before pulling her back and kissing her passionately.

Gabrielle stared in shock for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Neither really caring as the phone began to ring.

* * *

><p>So I wasn't sure when I'd have them actually kiss. And originally when I was writing this chapter. I was only going to have it be the almost kiss. But.. Because there was a review which mentioned hoping there's a kiss soon (which by the way, that review made me laugh so hard because I did not expect that!) so I figured I'd actually throw in the kiss.<p>

Thanks for reading!

~RadiantWolf


	19. Love and Family

Tada! A new chapter! Because it was so requested, haha.

Anyway, this'll be the last update of _The Past's Flames_ for at least two-three weeks. (Yes I realize I just came back to this story, and now I'm leaving again. But I love you guys for reading this, I swear!)

But the reason is, I have two other stories, A Final Fantasy VII story "_A Dying Past_" and a new Kingdom Hearts story "_The Protector of_ _Light_" and neither have exactly been written for a long time. If you like either of the fandoms you can check out the stories. I'd be super appreciative, too.

And I know this is kind of short-ish, I guess. But I hope it'll be okay until I write more of this story. Thanks so much for reading guys.

By the way. If you leave questions in the reviews, I'll try and answer some in the following chapters. It's really fun for me to do that.

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Love and Family<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**November 14 11:40 EST**

"Now just pull back to your cheek. Steady. Steady. Now, release."

The arrow flew across the room and imbedded itself in the red circle of the target. Gabrielle grinned as she jumped excitedly. "I did it! I did it!"

Roy laughed as Gabrielle continued to jump up and down. "Settle down. It's much easier with a compound bow."

"Can you let me celebrate for a measly two minutes?"

"Alright, alright, _please_, by all means, return to your happy squealing."

"Thank you." Gabrielle squealed and jumped in a circle. Roy chuckled as Gabrielle composed herself. "So now what do I do?"

"Just because you hit the target once, doesn't mean you're done. Try and hit it a couple more times."

Gabrielle nodded and reloaded the bow Roy was letting her use. She aimed it at the target and took a deep breath. She released the arrow and watched as it flew over the target and out of sight. "Oops…"

"Glad no one's here…" Roy muttered as he walked over to Gabrielle.

Wolf suddenly walked into the room, glaring at the duo as he walked over to them, turning to show where the arrow had hit him. Gabrielle attempted to hide the bow behind her back with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry boy, my bad."

She handed the bow to Roy before walking over to Wolf. She examined where the arrow had hit him before swiftly pulling it out, with only a slight reaction from Wolf. Gabrielle then put her hand over the wound and waited a few moments before removing it, showing there being no trace of where the arrow once was.

Wolf licked her cheek a couple times as she laughed. "You're welcome! You're welcome! Now cut that out! It tickles!" Wolf ceased his licking and Gabrielle scratched behind his ears. "Good boy. Now, we will not speak a word of this to Conner, deal?"

Roy chuckled, as Gabrielle scratched the wolf a few more times before standing up and retrieving the bow from Roy. "Alright, let me try again."

Gabrielle took her stance and reloaded the bow when Arrow stopped her. "No, there's your problem." She glanced at him as he walked over. He stood behind her and placed his hands over hers. "Now, raise the bow a little." Gabrielle did as told. "Now, draw back to your cheek." Gabrielle drew the arrow back. "Steady. Don't doubt yourself. Keep a clear head. Focus on your target."

Gabrielle took a deep breath and held it before slowly letting it go. She stared at the target intensely, she pulled the arrow back a little more, hesitating a moment, before releasing the arrow.

Both watched as the arrow shot across the room and made contact with its target, embedding itself an inch or two above the red circle. Gabrielle turned to Roy who smiled. "See? You got this. Just don't over-think it."

"Alright." She put on a cute face. "But maybe you should show me just a _few_ more times?"

Roy chuckled. "Alright, but let's pay attention this time."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as they once again took position, Roy standing behind Gabrielle with his hands placed over hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**November 17 12:43 EST**

Gabrielle fired five arrows in rapid succession, all five hitting the red target. Gabrielle examined her shots and smiled as she turned to Roy.

He smiled as he walked over to her. "That was perfect. You're a quick learner."

"Well I have a good teacher."

Roy took his bow from her, and offered her a wrapped box. "Here, I got you something."

Gabrielle stared at the box curiously, before pulling it open and peeking inside. She quickly dropped the box top, and pulled out the folded black compound bow. She put the box down and flicked her wrist, causing the bow to fold out into full size.

Gabrielle examined the bow and discovered the upper and lower limbs of the bow were adorned with violet roses. She stared up at Roy who smiled at her. "Like it?"

"It's… I'm speechless… Thank you." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He returned the hug, chuckling slightly.

"And what, _exactly_, is going on here?"

The two froze before releasing their hold on the other, and turning to find the team. Gabrielle waved, pretending as if nothing had happened. "Oh hey guys! What… Brings you here?"

Zatanna spoke up. "Well Megan, Conner, and I _do_ happen to live here. I think the better question is; what are _you_ two doing?"

"I asked him to teach me archery. It was the one thing I never got to try." Gabrielle quickly answered.

Artemis crossed her arms. "And that hug?"

"He gave me a present? I was only being nice. You're probably the only one who doesn't like him, _Artemis_."

"Well why did you ask him? You could've asked me."

"You kind of have school, if you didn't notice." Gabrielle furrowed her brows. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you guys _be_ in school?"

"Our 'parents' called us out." Robin answered. "Apparently Bats has a mission for us."

"And 'us' means…?"

"The whole team." Batman spoke up as he walked over and turned on the holoscreen.

Everyone walked to a spot with a good view, as Batman brought up a map of the country. "There's been a rash of thefts, all simultaneous, in different states. All thefts have occurred in Manhattan, Taos, Metropolis, Seattle, and Star City."

"What are they stealing?" Zatanna questioned.

"Scientific equipment, weapons, technology-." Batman was cut off when Gabrielle interrupted.

"Were any of the thieves ever caught on tape?"

Everyone glanced at her, before Batman replied. "Yes, at one of the recent robberies, local surveillance caught a glimpse at the thieves." He input a command and stared at the screen as it rolled the footage.

A pair of men wearing civilian clothes, but donning half-face masks like Gabrielle's, were seen carrying boxes and crates to a near-by van, loading them into the license plate-less van. Once the doors were shut, one of the men ran to the passenger side and climbed in, while the other glanced around, facing the camera for a moment.

Gabrielle and Roy stared at each other, as both recognized the man as one of the men from the group they had defeated on Halloween.

Batman spoke up. "Is there something you two would like to share?"

Gabrielle pointed at the holoscreen. "May I?" Batman stared blankly before nodding. Gabrielle walked over and quickly typed on the holographic keyboard, bringing up ten pictures of men with half face masks. "Those two are a part of a freelance group. They used to only take low-class stuff. But now they're aligned with the league of shadows."

Batman crossed his arms. "And how do you have this information about this group?"

"They're the group Cheshire has used in the last few encounters we've had." Gabrielle stared at the pictures for a moment. "They're probably doing errands for the Shadow's… wouldn't be the first time." Gabrielle didn't move her attention from the screen. "And I don't care _who_ asks, I will not answer if anyone asks 'how do you know that'."

Batman stared at her a moment before turning to the team. "We believe they'll strike again tonight, which is why we're sending you out in groups to investigate. Artemis and Zatanna will be sent to Manhattan, Kid Flash and Robin to Seattle, Aqualad and Miss Martian to Taos, Black Rose-"

Gabrielle interrupted. "Star City."

Batman stared at her. "I assign the missions."

"I understand that. I'm _nicely_ requesting to be sent to Star City, with Arrow boy over here." She gestured to Roy. "Superboy can go with Wolf to Metropolis."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Meaning?"

"Why do you want to go to Star City, specifically?"

"Because I figured since Roy's here, he can go with someone, and Star City is where he's from. And Natalia's in Star City, so I figured I could pick her up after the mission."

Batman stared at her for a few minutes, everyone staring between the two, before Bats spoke. "Alright, Black Rose and Red Arrow will go to Star City, and Superboy and Wolf to Metropolis. Gather your gear and report back for deployment in seven hours." With that, the dark night left.

The team began to converse about the mission as Gabrielle whispered to Roy. "Is your gear at my apartment?"

Roy whispered his reply. "Yes. Why?"

"Go get it, while I grab my stuff. We're going to get a head start on this mission."

"I knew there was a reason you wanted Star City."

"There's always a reason. Now go."

Roy chuckled before swiftly making his way out of the cave unnoticed, as Gabrielle snuck to get her equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

**November 17, 10:05 PST**

Black Rose and Red Arrow crouched atop a house, clothed in their hero attire, staring into the backyard. Arrow turned to Rose who stared intensely at the grass. "Gabrielle, are you okay?"

She stared at him for a moment before staring at the back yard. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright… Can you finally explain to me why we're here?"

"Remember I told you that my brother worked with that team?"

"Vaguely."

"Well he'd know more about why they would be doing this, I hope so anyway."

"That makes sense. But why are we going in our hero costumes?"

"Because I love freaking my brothers out."

Arrow laughed as Rose jumped down into the backyard and was quick to follow. They turned to the back door and stared at each other before walking over. Rose knocked on the door and waited with her arms crossed.

Abigail opened the door with a confused expression, which only grew once she spotted the two masked heroes. "Uh… Um… C-can I… Help... You?"

Rose was quick to answer. "Is Brandon home?"

Abigail turned into the house. "Honey, it's for you!"

She moved out of the way as Brandon walked over. "What do you mean it's for me? Who would even be at the back do-?" He paused once he laid eyes on the heroes. "Um… If you're here about something an Anderson did, I can tell you it was more than likely my sister."

Rose glared at him, before pulling her face mask down. "And what did I supposedly do this time?"

Brandon's jaw dropped as Abigail covered her mouth. The couple stared at each other for a minute, before returning their glance at the two heroes. "Gabi? But… How? Why are you…?"

Gabrielle smiled at Arrow. "Told you I liked to freak them out."

Brandon composed himself before crossing his arms. "What kind of game are you trying to play, _Gabrielle_?"

"Whoa, whoa, cool your jets bro. I'm not playing a game. I'm a part of a secret team of heroes. It's made up of the protégés of the Justice League. I'm Black Canary's."

"You're… A hero..? That doesn't seem likely, given your reputation."

Gabrielle glared at him. "I told you! I've changed! I'm helping people and doing good! I'm fighting the people who killed mom and dad."

Brandon held his hands up. "Alright, alright. Calm down. I'm sorry." He turned to Arrow. "So, who's this? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"_No_, he's not."

Arrow stared at Rose curiously. "But wait… I thought…"

Gabrielle elbowed his arm. "Shut up!" Brandon stared at them curiously, before Gabrielle crossed her arms again, staring at her brother. "Look, you know I wouldn't do something like this unless it was important. I need your help."

"And what could I possibly help with?"

"Your old team."

Brandon stared at his sister for a moment before walking further inside. "Come on, we'll talk in private."

Gabrielle and Arrow followed him inside as Abigail closed the door behind them, staring at the trio with concern.

* * *

><p><strong>November 17, 10:38 PST<strong>

Brandon and Gabrielle talked in Brandon's study while Arrow watched from distance. Abigail walked over and offered him a glass of water. Arrow took the drink, continuing to watch the siblings as they seemed to be in a heated argument.

"My husband's a good man, you know." Arrow turned and stared at her as she watched Brandon. "He may have done some wrong things in his past, but he's good."

Arrow stared at Gabrielle. "Well Gabrielle thinks so."

"And what about you, what do you think?"

"I don't know your family well enough to base opinions. But Gabrielle trusts him, and that's good enough for me."

Abigail smiled slightly. "So how long have you two been together?"

Arrow stared at her, slightly flustered. "We're not…"

"Now don't try and pull that with me. I know my sister-in-law well enough to know when she's lying. Especially how you reacted to her answer last time."

Arrow sighed and stared at Gabrielle again. "About five days."

"And yet when we met you almost two weeks ago, it seemed to me that you were dating then."

"What do you mean two weeks a-" Arrow paused when he saw Abigail's smile. "How did you figure it out?"

"Your voice, your hair, and your attitude, they're the same."

Arrow chuckled, staring at Gabrielle once more. "Well we weren't dating then."

"But you wish you had been?"

"Yes, I guess I did. I've cared about her a lot for a while now… I just didn't realize how _much_ I cared about her… Not until that day, when I lost her. I was so worried I'd never get to see her again."

"Well, from how quickly she left after Trevor had mentioned you, I gathered that she felt the same. I'm glad you're together. I think you're good for each other." Arrow stared at Abigail, ready to speak when she interrupted him. "Perhaps you should go make sure everything is alright. I need to check on my daughter."

Arrow nodded and walked over to the room as Abigail made her way upstairs. As Arrow neared the room, he could hear what was being discussed.

"Brandon! You're not listening to me! You don't have to fight them; you don't have to come with us! I just need you to help me out here, with information, anything you can give me."

"I left that life behind Gabi, years ago! How am I supposed to know what they're doing or why they're doing it?"

"Brandon, you're all I've got. It's not like I can just ask someone from the team." She shivered slightly. "I could ask Lloyd the next time I undoubtly run into him, but that is a big can of creepy I have no intention on opening up. No way, no how!"

Arrow spoke up. "That Lloyd guy is a part of this team? Why didn't you mention that?"

Both Andersons turned to him. Gabrielle tapped her chin. "Oh yeah, I never told you. Do you remember the blonde that I pushed toward Sportsmaster on Halloween?"

"Yeah." Arrow chuckled. "He didn't have a clue what you were doing until it was too late."

"Well that was Lloyd. Hence why I offered him up as sports bait."

Brandon stared at his sister. "You've been fighting them?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's what I've been _trying_ to tell you. Arrow and I have been encountering them on and off for a couple months! First they were stealing stuff in Star City, and then they were ready to kidnap me for the Shadows, and then they nearly beat the crap out of us on Halloween, back in Denver. This is first I've heard of them since Halloween."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Oh no. Absolutely not! I told you that you're not going to fight them. You have your kids to think about."

"And what if they decide they want me back? It wouldn't be all that hard to find me, Gabi. Besides, you'll need me. I may not know what they're up to, but I know those guys. I doubt they've changed since I last saw them."

"Well I know Lloyd hasn't. He's still got that joker-like grin plastered on his face. It drives me absolutely nuts, and all I want to do is knock him senseless."

Brandon and Arrow couldn't help chuckling. Brandon walked over to his sister. "Then it's settled I'm going with you."

"Hold up, I never agreed to this."

"Maybe not, but I'm the elder here, and you have no authority over me."

Gabrielle glared up at her brother. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

Arrow interrupted. "Maybe we should let him come. If he knows the men, then it could give us an advantage."

Brandon and Gabrielle stared at him, Brandon with a smile, and Gabrielle in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious, Rose."

Brandon grinned more. "I like this guy already."

Gabrielle moaned. "Ugh! Two against one, this isn't fair!"

Arrow put a hand on her shoulder and slightly smiled. "Just calm down. Everything will be fine. You know we're practically unstoppable as a team."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, doesn't mean I have to like it." She reached inside her jacket and pulled out another face mask. She held it out to Brandon. "Here, for when we go. We don't need any civilians seeing you helping us, if any are around. I doubt it will do much to hide your identity from the guys."

Brandon nodded and took it, before heading out of the room. "I should talk to Abigail and let her know I'll be going out tonight."

They watched as Brandon left, and Gabrielle sighed as she stared at the wall. "If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

Arrow kissed her cheek. "I though I told you to calm down. Everything will be fine. We can protect him, I know it."

She smiled slightly. "Alright fine, you win." She uncrossed her arms and held her hands behind her back. "So that brings up another matter." Arrow stared at her confused. "What did you and Abigail talk about?"

Arrow looked away, slightly blushing. "Oh.. Nothing important… Just… Stuff."

Gabrielle stared at him blankly, before shrugging. "Alright if you say so. I'm hungry, I think I'll raid the kitchen. What about you?"

"Food sounds good."

Gabrielle smiled and walked off to the kitchen, as Arrow watched, smiling at her. He recalled what he and Abigail had discussed, blushing slightly more, before following after Gabrielle who was already in the kitchen.


	20. Author's Note-Again-So Sorry

Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all love the story, and I'm super excited to get back to work on it. I've had a majority of the chapter done, but I recently broke my laptop screen, so I can't get to the files anymore, so I'm going to have to either wait until I can get to them, or rewrite everything to the best of my memory, but I'm insanely impatient, so I'm just going to rewrite what I can, probably go back and reread where I left off, get me re-inspired and such. And do that.

So I'm sorry for the long wait, I know I promised a new one soon, but life just loves giving a big flat "no". So I'll try and give you something soon, trust me, because my brother bugs me on a weekly basis asking me why I haven't uploaded a new chapter. So I will get to work on that ASAP, but I've got other stuff going on as well, so i can't guarantee anything soon.

Thanks so much for the support and for loving the story. I hope to give you all better and better chapters in the future!

~Radi


End file.
